Demon of the Light
by Queen of Nightmares
Summary: When a new teacher comes to Hogwarts many feelings are found in her, a teacher, and two other students. But when they find out who she is and what she is will they still feel the same? Please don't flame this is my first Fan Fic.
1. Default Chapter

Plans As I walked into Hogwarts my senses seemed to go crazy there was so much good and then so much evil in this one place I could not understand how it could still be in one piece. Thighting my cloak around myself I followed the map that my godfather had given me to his office.  
  
It was in front off a large gargoyle that seemed to be smiling at me as I came up to it. Before I could even think of what the password could possibly be, it opened and the voice of my godfather Albus Dumbledore greeted me. "Delvasa, please come in", he said somewhere inside the office.  
  
Looking behind me I knew this was my last chance of leaving but I knew  
I would not go. If Dumbledore had called me here it had to be of great  
importance for he knew that it was very dangerous times now and I was  
not the best person to call now that Voldermont has come back. Taking  
a deep breath I went into the office I had come to countless time on  
spying missions for my father, but those days were over.  
I had changed sides in this war the day that my mother was murdered  
and I learned what I was. Now I was on the side of the light and I  
would do anything and everything to help the Order.  
Dumbledore sat at his desk and watched me with a smile as I walked  
into the room. His eyes had the twinkle in them that made me think  
twice on way I had came because it always meant that he was up to no  
good. When I was standing in front of him he stood showing his robes  
that had half moons and stars all over it. You could barely see the  
robe because to the snow white ankle long beard and hair that he had.  
Smiling he walked around the desk and pulled me into hug. I am not  
much of a hugging type person but shrugged off the urge to push him  
away and hugged back. When he finally let go I sat down and watched he  
go around to his desk.  
"So what is the reason you have asked me to come here? You should  
know in the times that we are in, father, would think something is  
going on if he found out that I had come here in the dead of night." I  
said my voice calm, but inside I was screaming at him why he was being  
such a fool to call me way from my father.  
I knew once I got home he would punish me. I hated to be punished by  
my father he would first use the unforgivable curse upon me that rape  
me until I would bleed. The thought made me shiver but that was all  
that I would give away about my thoughts.  
The Order did not know what happened to me at my father's hands and I  
would never let them know because they would make me leave my father  
and then they would lose a very valuable spy. I would not let that  
happen, for if I have to go threw a little pain to help my brother in  
his destiny and protect my godson I would do it.  
Dumbledore's voice awakened me from my thoughts as he started to tell  
me why he had called me tonight.  
"Now Delvasa as you know we at the Order have been trying to think of  
a way to have you closer to us without out causing your father or  
anyone else to have sups ion against you. And I think we have found a  
solution to the problem" he said with a smile on his face showing that  
he was the person who thought of the plan.  
If he thought of a good enough plan I would be able to keep in touch  
with the Order quicker and not really have to worry about being  
punished by my father if I was caught coming home late. "So what is  
the plan?" I asked trying not to show the excitement in my voice as I  
asked him. But clearly he saw threw me like he had done countless  
times before.  
"How would you like to be the new Defense of Dark Arts teacher?" he  
asked with a smile on his face. The very idea was great. I could not  
think why we had not thought of if before. If I was the new teacher I  
would be able to stay at Hogwarts and keep in touch with Dumbledore  
and the others with out really having to worry about my father  
thinking anything was up. A smile went across my face even though I  
knew he could not see my face from behind my cloak I knew that in my  
eyes you could see my joy.  
"I would love to be to the new Defense of Dark Arts teacher. It would  
be my honor to teach here at Hogwarts", I said with a smile on my  
voice it was the perfect plan I would be able to help the order and  
also to be able to close to my brother and my godson. Even though he  
did not know I was his sister I would be able to be close to him and  
keep him safe. Not only that but I would be able to keep my godson out  
of trouble. I knew this year was going to be a busy and dangerous one.  
  
But the moment I said the words I felt something in the air stiffen. I  
knew at once something I had just done had changed to course of  
history, which meant me being a teacher here had changed something  
that was to be. I could only hope that was a good thing.  
Dumbledore of course could not have felt it for only magically  
creatures could have felt such a change. I was one of those creatures.  
  
Turning from the Darkness  
  
I was a Demonous. I was not born but made. My father had raped my  
mother out of rage but when he found out that she was pregnant he  
began to call the dark powers of Hell to make me something more that  
just a wizard but something of shadow itself. He had put the souls so  
many creatures inside of me that it had changed my whole DNA. I was  
born a Demonous.  
As I grew I learned how to control my powers. But my father raised me  
for evil and I became what everyone feared I killed for the thrill,  
the joy of seeing people being overpowered by the strong made me into  
the most deadly creature my father had under his control.  
But when I started to change into a woman I soon became lonely. I  
thought if I killed more it would fill the emptiness inside me but I  
grew darker. My father used my loneliness as a tool. Soon he began to  
call me ugly, unfit to be seen by human eyes. Whenever he saw me he  
would gasp and tell me to put a cloak on to cover my face. Soon after  
a year of such treatment I never showed my face to anyone at all. It  
had been so many years that I had not seen my face that not even I  
knew how I looked.  
Just when I reached woman hood was when my father had began to rape  
me. He said he was the only person who would ever love me. After every  
battle we came back from he would rape me afterwards he would always  
seem to have become more powerful and all his wounds would heal. After  
such treatment I would go to my room and wept. I never knew why my  
father treated me so bad until months later.  
It was then I meet Dumbledore in battle. He pulled me aside and told  
me what I was and what some of my power were. Because I was my  
creature than human I was able change into what I called a Demon form.  
That was only when I was in the peak of rage and power would I change  
into such a form.  
I would grow black leather like dragon wings form my back than a snake  
like tail would come from my spin. On the end of the tail was a talon  
the held poison inside of it. Then my eyes would turn into those of a  
snake and fangs would grow from my teeth and like that of the talon on  
the end of my tail my fangs had poison inside of them. My nails would  
then grow into horrible claws that to held poison. Over the years I  
had learned to control my Demon form but I never knew why I could  
change into it.  
When I meet Dumbledore he told me way. He told me what my father had  
done to me when I was only in my mother's womb. By putting the souls  
of the creatures of shadow into me he made me into a Demon causing me  
to have all the creatures strengths, but unknown by my father my  
mother had also put the souls of the creatures of light into my body.  
So that I was not totally evil.  
Dumbledore had told me that was the reason of my loneliness. I had no  
love in my life only pain and darkness. I needed love also to be  
complete. I was a Demonous a complete balance of good and evil. The 


	2. Turning fom Darkness Part II

Turing from Darkness part II  
  
It was then I meet Dumbledore in battle. He pulled me aside and told  
me what I was and what some of my powers were. Because I was more  
creature than human I was able change into what I called a Demon form.  
That was only when I was in the peak of rage and power would I change  
into such a form.  
I would grow black leather like dragon wings from my back than a snake  
like tail would come from my spin. On the end of the tail was a talon  
the held poison inside of it. Then my eyes would turn into those of a  
snake and fangs would grow from my teeth and like that of the talon on  
the end of my tail my fangs had poison inside of them. My nails would  
then grow into horrible claws that to held poison. Over the years I  
had learned to control my Demon form but I never knew why I could  
change into it.  
When I meet Dumbledore he told me why. He told me what my father had  
done to me when I was only in my mother's womb. By putting the souls  
of the creatures of shadow into me he made me into a Demon causing me  
to have all the creatures strengths, but unknown by my father my  
mother had also put the souls of the creatures of light into my body.  
So that I was not totally evil.  
Dumbledore had told me that was the reason of my loneliness. I had no  
love in my life only pain and darkness. I needed love also to be  
complete. I was a Demonous a complete balance of good and evil.  
That was also the night I found out who my mother was. She was Lilly  
Potter. At that moment my world was turned upside down. I knew at once  
what I had to do. That night I became a spy for the light.  
Months after I became a spy for the light my mother was killed. Soon  
after I found out that I was not an only child and that I had a  
brother. Harry Potter. Quickly I found out where he lived and had been  
protecting him from my father since that night. And that is what my  
life has been like until this night. Now I know that my life was going  
to be something different now that I will be so close to my brother I  
could not wait till I told my father. Even though I knew that I would  
be punished for my actions I did not care. All I cared about was that  
I was going to so close to my brother and my godson.  
Smiling my thanks to Dumbledore I left to go tell the news to my  
father. 


	3. Daddy

Daddy.  
  
As I walked into the forest I knew that my father had found out that I  
was missing. A sharp pain came from my shoulder as I walked deeper  
into the forest before I went home. The pain told me that my father  
had found the clone I had made in my bed. Rubbing my arm hoping the  
pain would at least stop for a bit but I was not that lucky. I knew at  
once that father was not in a good mood. Slowly I came to a safe stop  
in the forest that was far enough for me to go home without Dumbledore  
finding out I could travel threw shadow.  
Traveling threw shadow was to be one of the hardest dark magic's for a  
wizard or witch to learn. But I learned how to do it at the age of  
five. I think it had to do with that I was not really human. A smile  
came to my face at the thought.  
With a sigh I called the shadow around me. All around it seemed that  
it had gotten even darker. For it was true all the darkness around me  
was forming a type off ball around me. When I was totally covered with  
the darkness I told the shadow where I wanted to go. "Take me home",  
I yelled in a firm voice trying not to think about what was going to  
happen to me once I got home.  
Closing my eyes quickly I felt like the whole world pressed inside of  
me causing a sense of nausea to over come me. Swallowing the nausea I  
held my breath. Once I felt the pressure lift I opened my eyes. I was  
home.  
I could see the fireplace behind the two large chairs in front of it.  
I could see the form of my father sitting in one of the chairs waiting  
for me. Taking a deep breath I went down to me knees and placed my  
forehead to the floor.  
"Father it is good to see you at this time of night. May I ask why  
you are up at this hour?" I asked sweetly knowing that it would piss  
him off even more. He moved a bit in his chair to turn and look at me.  
You couldn't see his face but you could see his eyes. The color of  
fire red staring at me from under the cloak.  
His voice came out forced as if he was trying not to yell. But I knew  
that it was his normal voice. "My dear the reason I am up at this  
hour is because my daughter left this night and left a clone in her  
bed. And when I came looking for her I found a clone. I have been  
sitting here waiting for her return hoping she had a good reason at  
leaving this late at night".  
I knew what was the reason he had come looking for me tonight. The  
thought of waking up and seeing my fathers face looming over me with  
the lust burning in his eyes made me shiver. But I knew even if I  
found a good enough reason as to why I had left tonight I will still  
be punished.  
So quickly I told him why I left. Only leaving out the reason why  
Dumbledore wanted me as a teacher. Not because he wanted me closer to  
the Order but because he thought me the most fit to take to job.  
My father stood from the chair and started to walk toward me. Quickly  
I looked down knowing I would not be hurt as much if I showed him  
fear. He stopped in front of me and kneeled down next to me. A long  
finger that had to many joints and as white as the dead touched my  
chin making me look up into his eyes.  
What I saw was not what I expected. A smile was a across that evil  
face. Showing his fangs and making his face wrinkle. A shiver went  
threw me again as I looked at his face.  
"This is perfect. Now we have another spy inside of Hogwarts. But  
you, my dear, I trust more than Snape. You will keep an eye on things  
when you are there. I want you to tell me all the habits of Harry  
Potter and his little friends. Now that you are at Hogwarts I know  
that we are going to be able to win this war", he said his voice  
making my skin crawl.  
Slowly he stood and started to walk away. A sigh went out my lips  
thinking that he had forgotten about the punishment in his joy. But he  
stopped just before he was out the room. Slowly he turned around and  
took out his wand.  
"Oh, I forgot. Come along dear we must teach you a lesson about not  
leaving the house so late at night. Plus when I was looking for you I  
was looking for a good fuck. Come along, Delvasa." he said and pointed  
his wand at me.  
A sigh of sorrow now came from my mouth as I stood. I knew I was in  
for a long night. Bowing I went over to my father and kissed his  
cheek. It felt like I rubbed my lips against sandpaper. "It would be  
my pleasure, father, Lord Voldermort," I said as he led me to his room  
the place I knew so well.  
  
(Well that's my third chapter. I hope you like it so far. I promise it  
will get better. Please review. Also please no flames. Well later.  
Love ya'll  
Oh wait P.S. I only own Delvasa. Sadly I own no other  
characters.(tears) That is all) 


	4. New Meetings

New Meetings  
  
As I walked into Hogwarts I felt eyes burning in the back of my neck  
as I walked to Dumbledore's office. It has been a week since my  
meeting with Dumbledore and I could still not walk without a limp. But  
as I made it to his office I thought of the pain to go away and it  
did.  
Being a Demonous had its advantages. Things like making pain go away  
for a period of time or not needing a wand is some of them. I was able  
to do free hand magic. It made it easer for when ever I am in battle I  
don't have to worry about my wand and it really dose take the enemy by  
surprise seeing someone not having to use a wand.  
But for every day things I have a wand. It was made of the wood from a  
willow tree with the hair of a unicorn and the hair of a Dementor as  
the core. A perfect balance of light and darkness.  
When I didn't feel anymore pain I said the password. "Lemon Drop".  
When the door opened I heard two voices whispering quickly to each  
other. As I walked in I saw my godfather, Dumbledore and a darkly  
clothed man talking to each other.  
They didn't see me enter so I stood and listened to the dark man say "  
This is not a good idea. The daughter of the Dark Lord as a teacher  
here will make it easer for the death eaters to believe that we are  
weakening. They will try to use her against us and attack. I think we  
should get another teacher. Someone more trust worthy" he said his  
voice smooth as silk with a harsh tone to it. I could tell that he was  
upset.  
Before Dumbledore could replay I cleared my throat making them turn to  
me. When the dark man turned to me his black onyx eyes locked onto my  
green emerald ones. A shiver went up my back. My breath caught the  
back of my throat. He to was speechless. I t seemed that I would drown  
in those dark onyx pools. But just when I felt like I could not take  
it anymore I heard Dumbledore call my name shaking me away from those  
onyx pools.  
"Yes, godfather you said something?" I asked turning away from the  
man and looking at my godfather. He had a pleased smile on his face,  
as he knew what had happened, but I knew he would not say anything  
about it. "Yes, I said that this is Severus Snape. He is the potion  
master here at Hogwarts," he said pointing to the now Severus Snape.  
Slowly I turned to Snape. Careful not to look in his eyes I looked him  
over. He was tall with greased back black hair with pale white skin. I  
knew that if he did not have his hair greased back that it would fan  
around his face like a silk black curtain. I could already feel my  
fingers running ..."Stop thinking like that"; I said mentally slapping  
myself out of my daydream.  
"Please to meet you I am, Delvasa." I said putting my hand out to  
shake his. He looked down at my hand as if it were covered with slim.  
He nodded to me instead of shaking my hand. Pulling my hand back I  
gave him an icy stare. How dare he act like he is so high and mighty?  
What a jerk, I thought to myself as I looked at him.  
Then it suddenly hit me. This was the Snape that my father had told me  
about. The other spy he had in Hogwarts. I knew at once that he was on  
our side. But I had to point out that my father was already watching  
him. "So you are the one father told me about. You should be careful,  
Snape, my father is watching you. He dose not trust you. You should  
really be careful on what you do now I'm sure he already has people  
watching you", I said in a pleasant voice try not to laugh when I saw  
him cringe when I called him Snape.  
He glared at me as if I had no right to tell him to watch his back.  
But before he could snap something to me Dumbledore spoke "Thank you  
for telling us Delvasa. I am sure that Severus will take your advice",  
he said with a humorous tone in his voice. Without turning around I  
knew he was smiling.  
Snape gave an icy glare to Dumbledore and left the room. I gave a  
slight laugh when he left and turned to my godfather.  
"Is he always like that?" I asked him as I took a seat in front of  
him. He smiled at me and shook his head. "No he is usually much  
worse. You see he wanted to be the new teacher for DADA but I it gave  
to you", he said shacking his head.  
"Why would he want to do that? He is already the potion master at the  
school." I asked puzzled that someone would want to give up such a  
good position. To tell the truth I rather teach potion than DADA. I  
was a pretty good at potions.  
Shacking his head sadly he shrugged not seeming to understand anymore  
than I did. Just before I could ask him for the plans for the up  
coming school year. A red headed boy came zooming threw the fool  
network and landing on the floor.  
  
(Sorry it is so short. Next one will be longer. Well I got to go to  
sleep. Please review. No flames please. Love ya'll good night) 


	5. Rescue Mission and Healings

Rescue Mission and Healings  
  
Quickly Dumbledore got up and helped up the boy from the floor before  
I could get over my shock. "Ron, are you alright?" he asked the boy  
as he helped dust him off. All the boy did was nod his head and  
started to dust himself off.  
A smile went across my face when he finally noticed that there was  
someone else beside Dumbledore in the room. The tips of his ears went  
as red as his hair. He cleared his voice to turned to Dumbledore  
trying to ignore my presence in the room.  
"Dumbledore, I think Harry is in trouble. He sent me his owl a month  
ago telling me he was worried about her. But she seemed fine. Hermione  
and me haven't gotten anything from his since then. I think he is in  
trouble. I don't know how but I have a really bad feeling about  
this", the red head said quickly his words coming out in a rush.  
When I heard that Harry might be in trouble I jumped out of the chair  
and grabbed the boy's shoulder to ask him what else he knew ,but  
suddenly the world swam.  
When I opened my eyes again I was not at Hogwarts but in a stuffy  
room. In front of me I could seen a large man slamming a baseball bat  
down on something. Moving closer I saw the shape of a person. The  
large man kept saying something about a freak was going to pay.  
Suddenly he threw down the bat and pulled out a large butcher knife  
and smiled down at the person.  
I moved closer wanting to see whom this poor person was. To my shock  
and horror it was Harry. His arms and legs were tied to the bed making  
him unable to move. Quickly I tried to get the knife out of the large  
mans hands but I went right threw him.  
Suddenly the world started to swim again. The next time I opened my  
eyes I was back at Hogwarts. Looking down I saw I was still holding a  
shocked Ron.  
I somehow got a vision. I didn't know how but I knew that I had to  
save my younger brother from his doom.  
Quickly I pushed Ron out of the way and ran to my godfather's  
fireplace. As I ran someone yelled at me what I was doing. I only had  
time to yell, "I have to save Harry". Grabbing a hand full of floo  
powder I yelled, "Harry Potter's house Privet Dr.".  
In a flash of emerald light I was in a small house. I could hear the  
slamming of a bat from upstairs. Without even thinking my body quickly  
ran up the stairs. I came just in time to see the large man draw out  
the knife.  
Not even thinking I grabbed the bat off the floor and swung it across  
the large mans head. With a sickening thud the bat hit the man's head  
and he fell unconscious to the floor. When I was sure that he was  
pasted out I went over to check on Harry.  
Like in the vision he was tied to the bed unable to move. A tear fell  
down my face as I looked over my younger brother. His body was covered  
in burses. All his ribs were poking in odd angles in his chest. Blood  
was all over his body. I could not help but let out a tiny sob on how  
I failed my younger brother. When a tiny moan of pain came from his  
lips shacking me away from my self-loathing enough to magic him on a  
stretcher down the stairs.  
When we made it down stairs I realized that I had no more floo powder.  
With a curse I knew I would have to travel threw shadow to get us both  
back to Hogwarts. With a final curse I began to call the shadow around  
us. When both of us were totally covered I yelled clearly "Take us  
both to Hogwarts".  
Suddenly the pressure and the nausea came and left. A few seconds  
later I opened my eyes and found ourselves in the Great Hall in  
Hogwarts.  
Cursing on how fare away we were from the Hospital wing I began to run  
down the halls with Harry in front of me in the direction I remembered  
Dumbledore telling me the Hospital wing was.  
When I finally made it to the Hospital I began to cry out for help. A  
plump woman came in front of me. When she finally noticed Harry she  
gave a shriek of surprise and told me quickly to bring him onto the  
bed.  
"Help me take his clothes off so we can clean the wounds", she said  
hurriedly as he took off his shoes so I could get his pants. All his  
clothes seemed to stick to him like a second skin for all the blood.  
A gasp came from both of us as we saw all the gashes on his body. He  
had at least a dozen deep stab marks over his body. Like I thought all  
his ribs were broken. Not only were his ribs broken but also every  
single bone in his body was cracked or shattered in some way. Tears  
fell free from the nurse's face as we cleaned his blood away.  
When we started to clean his leg I gave a gasp in horror to what I  
found. My gasp caught the nurse's attention and she asked me what was  
it. I could only point is disgust at his lower body and legs.  
There was semen all over Harry's legs and lower body. Anger bubbled up  
in my mind for I knew there was only way that could have gotten on  
him.  
"We have to get him some potion inside of him to heal all the bones  
and have him re-grow all the blood he lost. Then we need to patch up  
his cuts", she said sadly after we were down cleaning away all the  
blood.  
"I will heal the cuts. You can get the potions', I said to her moving  
closer to the bed. She gave a suspicious look but left to get the  
potions. When I was sure she was gone I took a deep breath and placed  
my hands on his chest.  
I called all my power into my hands. Once I was sure all the power I  
had was there I pushed it into Harry. I had one thought for my power  
to do. Heal.  
I felt all his bones slowly nit back together. All the torn muscles  
began to pull back together. The cuts slowly went away and there was  
nothing left but perfect skin. When all the healing was done I gave a  
sigh and clasped onto the floor.

(Well that is the end of the chapter. I hope you are likeing it this fare. I have to go. Please Review. Please no flames. Love ya'll

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter all I own is Delvasa(gives a sad sigh)


	6. The Death Eater Meeting and Enemies

The Death Eater Meeting and Enemies  
  
A sharp pain went threw my threw my body shacking me awake from my  
peaceful slumber. Looking around I found myself still in the Hospital  
wing in a stiff bed. As I sat up I felt the pain going threw my body  
and I remembered why I had woken up. The Dark Mark on my shoulder was  
burning with pain. Quickly I got out of bed and found out that  
someone had taken my clothes, but thankfully they had not taken my  
shawl from my face. Sighing I looked around the room and found my  
robes.  
With a flare of pain I quickly left the room and started out of the  
school toward the forbidden forest. As I was walking there I saw Snape  
was going the same way.  
Running up behind him I called to him. Slowly he turned and again his  
eyes made me gasp. Luckily I was to far away for him to hear me. As I  
came up him he gave a nasty glare and he reminded me why I had a  
strong distaste toward him.  
"What is your problem?" I said when I was next to him. I wanted to  
know why he was always prick toward me. Maybe he felt the same as I  
did every time we looked at each other. Shacking my head I knew that  
was too much to ask for.  
He just rolled his eyes. "I don't like it when people keep me from  
getting to my meetings with the Dark Lord so that I will get  
punished", he said and started to walk to the forest again.  
A smile went across my lips as I thought of an idea. "Well guess  
what? I have a plan to help you to get to the meeting faster and also  
help you get in better grace with the Dark Lord", I said with a smirk  
and walked faster to keep up with him.  
At the corner of his eyes he looked at me and asked me how. I gave him  
a sly smile and quickly pulled him toward me. He gave a surprised  
gasp when my arms locked around his body. When he tried to pull away I  
brought my lips to his ears and whispered, "Keep still", my breath  
playing across his neck making him shiver.  
I smiled at the shiver and began to call the shadow around me. He  
tensed when he saw it coming around us. I whispered for him not to  
worry but he still would not. Rolling my eyes I saw that the shadow  
was now all around us. In a firm voice I gave my command. "Take us to  
the Dark Lord".  
Snape pulled me closer when the pressure and nausea came but quickly  
let go when it was over. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were in a  
large clearing with hundreds of other cloaked Death Eaters around us.  
But even though we were here Snape pulled me aside away from them.  
"What just happened?" he asked with a note of fear in his voice. I  
gave he a playful smile then remembered that he could not see it  
because of the shawl. So instead I looked at him and sighed.  
"I thought with all the knowledge you had of the dark arts, Snape you  
would have know that we just traveled threw shadow." I said with a lot  
of sarcasm. Before he could snap an answer back I saw my father  
beckoning me to come to him. "Sorry but I have to go see my, father  
he is calling to me", I said trying not to show my fear in my voice.  
Snape looked around and for who my father was before asking who it  
was. I gave a sad sigh I knew the fun was over. Soon he would find out  
who my father was and would be disgusted and not want to be around me  
again. Looking back at my father I saw he was waving even harder at me  
to come to him. "You are about to find out ", I said sadly as I  
turned away.  
As I walked to my father, who was in the center of the clearing on top  
of a stage, I listened to what everyone thought way they were called  
here. Some people thought there was a spy among them and some thought  
it was another scam to kill Harry Potter. By the time I made it to my  
father's side I was leaning toward to second rumor.  
A smile went across my father's face when I knelt in front of him. "  
Stand by my side dear daughter. This meeting is really about you", he  
said with a hint of humor in his voice. I hide my shock from my eyes  
as I stood and gave my right hand to my father. He bent down and  
kissed it. Again I had the feeling of sandpaper being rubbed against  
my skin.  
"It would be my honor to stand by my father's side", I said forcing  
myself not to show my disgust in my voice. He nodded and stepped onto  
the stage with me by his side. Letting go of my hand he stepped in  
front of me and raised his hands up. The crowd began to chant "Lord  
Voldermont, Lord Voldermont.." until he put his arms down. When he  
began to speak the whole world seemed to stand still.  
"I am sure all of you are wondering why I have called you here  
today. And the reason is that I am looking for an heir. Now I am  
looking for a wizard to wed my daughter Delvasa", he said with a huge  
grin on his face.  
The shock hint me like a ton of bricks. Of all the reasons my father  
to call a meeting I never thought of this. I could feel every pair of  
eyes scan my body like a piece of meat. Biting my bottom lip I was  
able to stop the shiver of disgust that threatened to come.  
"It is my honor to bare the heir for the Dark Lord", I said with a blank voice and kneeled in front of him. He placed his hand to my head and sighed with pride. "You have been nothing but faithful my daughter. I know you will chose wisely to who will bare you child," he said with to true pride in his voice. I never thought I was able to have my father proud of me.  
"I am not worthy of such praise my lord", I said as I tried to keep back my tears. Another mission I had to do for my father. I did not want to bare a child while we were still at this war. True I did want a family but not while the war was still going on. And no one not even at death eater would want to marry a hideous demon and bare her child.  
"Stand my child and look at you suitors", he said placed his hand in front of me to help me up. Grabbing his hand I stood not caring how those to long fingers were making smile circles on the top of my hand. I looked at all the men. All I saw was lust in there eyes. Then my eyes landed on Snape there was something I could not place in those dark black pools but I knew that it was not lust. A smile went across my face as I looked at him but it was quickly washed away when of my hated enemies spoke.  
"Don't you think it only fare that the men see what she looks like? For all the years that she has been in the dark we have never seen her face", he said with a smirk on his face. "Malfoy", I spat unable to stop myself. With a bow to my father I walked over to him with nothing but murder in my eyes.  
I hated Lucius Malfoy ever since to day I laid eyes on him. He was the one who had taken my only friend I had away. Her name was Rose Black. She was my only friend with her long blond hair she was the sweetest person I had ever know. We had been friends since the day of our birth. We grew up together. But the day Malfoy came into our lives brought our friendship into fear.  
When we first meet him I could smell the lust he had for Rose like a perfume around his body. I told him he could not have her but he would always follow us around and try to talk with her. Until one day I went inside to get some water for us to drink for we had just finished our training. But I saw when I came outside would stick with me for the rest of my days.  
There was Malfoy on top of Rose raping her. Her screams filled my ears as I raced across the yard to save her. But I was too late the deed was done. I pulled him off and began to beat him until his father came out and pulled me off of him. Later we found out that Rose had his child.  
When we found out about the baby I never forgave myself I always blamed it on me for not helping her. So Malfoy got what he wanted and wife and a baby boy. When they got married Rose changed her name saying that she was no longer Rose but Narcissa the ice queen. When Draco was born I was made his godmother to make sure that he would not ever become like his father. His mother and himself were like me, spies for the Order.  
But as I walked over to Lucius I felt all the hate I ever had for him burned inside. When I was in front of him I spat in his face. I knew if given a reason I would have killed him right then, but than my father would not be happy about me killing he death eaters there was already so few of them. So instead I would make him feel like he was nothing in my eyes.  
"You dare speak to the Dark Lord about matters that you do not understand. You are nothing so you should act like nothing. My father, Lord Voldermont, knows what his reason are for not showing my face to you people so except the matter", I said boiling inside wanting to so much to break that jaw of his.  
He opened his mouth as if the speak but my fathers voice stopped him "My daughter is right Lucius I have my reason for not showing her face. How dare you question me?" he asked walking over to him like a storm cloud his eyes burning like fire.  
I could not help but smile to at the look of fear on Lucius's face as he tried to explain himself to my father. "Lord I would never question you is was just... I merely thought". But it was already to late my father's rage was already at the breaking point. I didn't hear the curse being spoken but I saw the green light come racing toward Lucius and his screams filling the night air.  
I was not able to stop the giggle that came from my throat as I watched Lucius thrash around in pain his screams filling the clearing. My father's voice rose above the screams and everyone listened with fear in their eyes "All of you know better to question me. Never question me or what I do there is always a reason as to why I do it. Now go. My daughter has till Christmas till she has to tell us who she has chosen".  
Everyone quickly left some ran, other flew on brooms. All seeming to be running from the screams of Malfoy. I turned to my father and kissed him on the cheek my lips felt the raw when I pulled back. "I will being at once looking for a husband by Christmas I will have made a decision until then father I will wait till our next meeting. Remember to keep in touch", I said and left with my father still holding the cruse on Malfoy.  
Walking into the forest around the clearing I saw Snape waiting for me. Without a word I walked up to him already calling the shadow around us. When I grabbed a hold of him we were totally covered. In a tried yet loud tone I yelled "Hogwarts. Hospital wing".  
When I opened my eyes again we were in the hospital wing. Letting go of Snape I walked over to check of Harry. He was still in a deep sleep. Ever since I healed him he had not woken up. I smiled and I felt sleep was calling toward me.  
Turning around I saw my bed and began walking toward it. Before I sat down I realized that I had not told Dumbledore about the meeting. Snape was already half way out the room as he was walking he called back to me. "I will go tell Albus what has happened, get some sleep you used a lot of energy today".  
Smiling I laid back onto the bed still fully clothed. Before the sound of Snape's footsteps were gone I called out my thanks. The sleep took hold of me. And the sweet sound of Lucius Malfoy's screams filled my dreams.  
  
(Well that is the chapter I hope you like it. It was not all that. All I can hope is that you like it. Please Review (Gives puppy dog eyes) Please also don't flame. I don't own Harry Potter! All I own is Delvasa (Tears fall down face) 


	7. Visions and Start of Friendships

Visions and Start of Friendships  
  
Suddenly my eyes flew opened. I turned to my side and looked at the clock it was three am. Looking around the room I tried to find out what had woken me up. A struggled cry from across made me remember what had woken me up.  
Slowly I got up and began to walk over to Harry. What I saw nearly put tears to my eyes. Harry was thrashing in his bed and crying out. He was having a nightmare. Quickly I ran over to his side to try to stop him from hurting himself. But the moment I touched his skin his eyes flew opened and looked onto mine. Suddenly the world fuzzed over.  
When I opened my eyes again I saw that I was back at Harry's room. This time the large man was standing over me and slapping me hard in the face. The pain shot right threw me but I would not let this piece of shit have the pleasure of hearing me scream. I bit down on my lip just in time to hold back a scream.  
"Come on you freak. One scream and I promise I will go easer on you just one scream that is all I want", the man said his voice slurred over. The smell of alcohol was on his breath making my cringe in disgust. When he saw that I was not going to scream he threw me on the bed and tied down my arms and legs so that I would not get away. In the mist of the struggle I was able to look into a mirror and what I saw was enough for Harry's uncle to tie me down.  
What I saw not my face, but the face of a very scared Harry Potter. I realized that this was not a dream but one of Harry's memories. I shuddered in anger as the large man slapped me across the face once I was totally tied down. When he was sure that I was no going anywhere he left the room.  
The moment he left the room I began to struggle against the ropes hoping that I might me able to get away. After a few minutes of useless struggling he returned to the room.  
There was a sick smile on his face when he saw that I was struggling against the ropes. "Now you little freak you better scream or I will make you scream and you know how I do that", he said as he pulled out the large butcher knife I had saw before in my last vision. A sense of dread went threw my body. But it was not the knife that sent the fear threw my mind but something else much worse. But because I was not Harry I did not know what it meant. Just before I could think where this fear was coming from the large man drove the knife into my stomach.  
The knife went into my skin like a warm knife goes threw butter. I bit down again on my bottom lip to stop the screams to escape my lips. I would never scream from the pain this creature was doing to me. Slowly the man saw that I was not going to give in so he began to turn the knife in circles while it was still in me. The pain was almost unbearable but I knew it could be worse, so still I held my breath just so I knew that I would not scream.  
Harry's uncle quickly pulled the knife out of my skin and started to yell. "You little freak you better scream. I gave you the chance to scream in pain now I am going to make you scream in self- disgust. I am going to make you pay for what you did you little freak. Just you wait", he said and a smirk went across his face. Some where in Harry's mind he knew what that smirk meant but to me I stared in horror.  
Suddenly that large man's hands went to Harry's pants and suddenly I knew what he was going to do. So I began to struggle, I rolled and tried to kick but all was no use. He had my pants off and tore my boxers off as well. Shame went threw my mind once Harry's body was in full view of this man.  
"Scream for me you little bitch", the man said as his face went between Harry's legs. I screamed in horror as this man took Harry into his mouth. Screams came high and shrilled from my mouth as he worked his mouth up and down Harry's length. I knew Harry's body was reacting to this treatment. Horror and disgust for himself came threw Harry's mind as his came into his uncle mouth. His uncle drank the semen as if it was some kind of fine wine.  
Smiling he looked over Harry's body and began to unbuckle his pants and again I began to scream.  
Suddenly I felt the world spin again. When I opened my eyes I found myself being pulled away from Harry by a very powerful pair of arms. Pain rushed to my mind when I put my hand to my sides. Looking down I saw that my hands were burned to the very bone. I grimaced at them and started to heal. When I felt the person stop dragging me I turned around to find the person who pulled me from Harry.  
I found myself staring into two dark black pools. "Snape", was all I said before the pain in my hands brought me back from those eyes. When he saw my hands he quickly helped me off the floor and sat me in a chair.  
We sat in silence as he working on my hands. I did not tell him that I could heal myself for he would ask how and for some reason I did not want he to know what I was. When my hands were completely healed did I ask what happened.  
He looked at me with a slight look of guilt but told me what had happened. "I was coming to the wing to see how Harry was doing for I kind of have a soft spot for the kid even though I never show it I was a little worried and wanted to see how he was doing. But as I came down the hall I heard some one screaming so I quickly ran here I found you holding Harry's arms and smoke was coming from your hands so I ran and pulled you off of him. I was worried for both of you. I didn't want either of you hurt", he said not looking at me as if he was not sure why he was telling me this.  
A smile went across my face as I saw him look down on the floor as him he was a six-year-old child who got in trouble. And the smile got bigger when I realized that he was still holding both my hands in his. I squeezed his hands to make him look at me. "Thank you. You took me out of Harry's memories. I woke up when Harry was having a nightmare and went over to wake him up. But when I touched his flesh I some how got into his memories. I fear my brother and I have a lot income when it comes to our past, sadly" I said in a soft voice holding his hands.  
For some reason his lips looked so inviting I wanted to devour my mouth onto them. Explore very inch of his mouth with my tongue and... I quickly shucked myself out of those thoughts and felt my cheeks going pink. I thanked myself silently for my shawl.  
Snape nodded as if understanding and stood and walked over the check on Harry. I stood and walked over next to him. Harry had not woken up from his sleep but now was resting nicely. I turned to Snape to see that he was looking over him protectively. I knew I could forgive Snape for his cruel words if he cared for Harry so much.  
"Snape I believe we started on the wrong foot. If we are on the same side we might as well be friends. So lets start over. Hello my name is Delvasa Potter", I said and put my hand out for him to shake it. I knew if he did not shake it we would never be polite to each other ever again. He looked at me hand for a moment a look of uncertainty went across his face. When I thought he would not take my hand and I was about to pull in back he grabbed my hand and shuck it. "Please to meet you Delvasa, I am Severus Snape", he said with a tiny smirk on his face. A smile went across my lips even though he could not see my lips I knew I showed in my eyes.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you", I said and could not help my let out a little laugh.  
  
(Well that is it for that chapter. Hoped you like it. I know the whole lets start over thing is a bit corny but deal with it I like it! (Glares at who oppose) Please review I beg of you. And also no flames that would be really nice. Well till next time. Love ya'll)  
  
(P.S. I do not own Harry Potter I only own Delvasa (cries out in sadness) 


	8. Memorires Shared and Family

Memories Shared and Family  
  
Suddenly I had the feeling that I was being watched. I knew that it was still morning by how tried I felt. But the feeling of eyes burning into my skull made my eyes flutter open. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into a very upset face of my brother Harry Potter.  
  
Quickly I sat up in bed in surprise. Then the memory of what I saw last night caused a stab of guilt to wash over me. I had failed my brother. I was suppose to protect him but he was nearly killed my what was left of our family. Tears nearly came but I pushed them away. I stopped crying years ago and I was not going to show weakness in front of my brother.  
  
"Harry what is wrong?" I asked after we stared at each other for a good five minutes. I was starting to get worried at the empty look in his eyes. He seemed to shake himself when he heard my voice. And when he looked at me again there was sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"I know what you saw last night." he said looking down at his hands in shame. Rage filled my blood like fire at the shame the showed on his face. If I ever saw that man again I was going to kill him. Quickly I jumped out of bed and kneeled before Harry and grabbed his hands. Slowly he looked at me unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"Harry you should not be ashamed at what has happened. You had no control on what he did to you. He was bigger and stronger than you. He took your wand from you. I mean you had no way of fighting him. Believe me I understand what you are going threw and you should never let shame take control our you will turn your heart to stone in your self hate." I said softly to him truly understanding what he was going threw.  
  
The memory of the first time my father had raped me went across my eyes.  
  
I was only a young girl just coming into woman hood when my father thought it was time to show me what he called pleasure. That night we had just came back from a battle with the Aurors. We had gone to a raid and killed about 20 muggles. My father was in a great mood. But as we went home lust filled his eyes when he looked at me and an evil smile went across his face.  
  
As I was going to my room I heard my father call me from down the hall. Knowing if I did not come soon there would be pain if I did not hurry I ran to his room. His room was down the hall from my room. As I walked into the room I found him in a black silk robe waiting for me.  
  
When I stepped into the room the door slammed behind me. I knew that I was in trouble the moment I heard the door lock as it closed. Fear gripped my heart as my father walked toward me. An evil glint in his eyes as he looked at me dead in the eyes.  
  
I had on my black robes from the battle on still. But his eyes seemed to see right threw them. As he walked behind me he put his arms around my midsection and pulled me closer. When our bodies were touching he whispered in my ears.  
  
"Your eyes are just like your mothers did you know that? She had the same body structure like you when she was your age. The age I raped her in. I think it is time I had a taste of you. I believe it is the fathers right to take to purity of his daughter. Don't' you?" he said his breath playing across my neck. He licked my ear as he pulled away.  
  
Disgust went threw my mind first at his words and than fear. His hands were now playing with the buttons of my robe trying to undo them. Quickly I stepped away from him and spun to face him. Fear sending bravery threw my mind.  
  
"Father what are you doing? Get away from me. I will not allow you to do this" I said my voice filling the room. Fear made my heart bet faster and louder I was sure that he could hear it from where he was standing. My words seemed to have humored him as if they were a joke.  
  
"You know your mother said almost the same thing right before I took her. Saying that she would never let me touch her. That I had no right to do such a thing. But by the time I was done with her she was moaning like a pig for me not to stop", he said as he walked slowly toward me. His words turned my fear into anger.  
  
I knew my father had raped my mother. He had shoved it in my face whenever he got the chance. But I knew what he said about my mother was a lie. I knew she fought him with every bit of strength that she had. But she was too weak and failed. My mother was a strong and proud woman but she failed to protect her body just the way I was about to fail.  
  
"Mother did no such thing. She fought until she had to strength left to fight. And she never moaned for you not to stop because you told me yourself that you had to gag her because she would not stop screaming in pain" I said my voice shaking with anger. How could this man call himself my father? I thought as anger started to fill his eyes. I knew I had stepped over the limits with my father's patience with that remark.  
  
With a flick of his wand I was thrown onto his bed and silver rope held my wrist and ankles to the corners of the bed so that I could not move. The silver rope began to burn into my wrist as I tried to get lose. But the sound of my father's laughter made me stop.  
  
"You know this was the same rope I used to tie down you mother, yes that Lily was one great fuck. I hope you are just as good as her", he said with sarcasm in his voice. Before I could even scream he seemed to have magiced a gag in my mouth so that I could not be heard.  
  
Quickly he began to ripe my robe off my body. When he threw the tattered pieces to the floor he ripped my underwear and bra off shortly after. Tears fell from my eyes as he stared at my naked body. Then he began to explore every part of it with his tongue and hands.  
  
Disgust made me shiver at his touch I strained at the ropes trying to get free but all I did was seem to arouse him even more with my struggles finally he went down to in between my thighs and smiled. He pulled out his throbbing erection and began to rub in against my leg. Tears began to pour harder out of my eyes. He gave me a devilish grin and crashed inside of me.  
  
The pain made me see stars and he pushed in and out of me with savage hunger. He never slowed down pushing harder into me at every entrance. I felt something warm and wet slid down my thighs as he pushed deeper inside of me. No pleasure came only more pain. And when he finally released inside of me it made me scream out in agony it felt like millions of needle were scraping the inside of my body.  
  
He pulled out his manhood from me and I saw that it was covered in blood. I suddenly realized what the warm wet feeling was that was on my thighs. He smiled down at me and sighed. "You are just as good as you mother" was the last thing I heard before I pasted out.  
  
I remembered how much I hated myself and how much shame I felt for not being able to protect my own body. I knew what Harry was going threw. But unlike Harry I didn't have friends to help me with the pain. I turned into a monster. My heart turned to stone from all the self - hate I had for myself. I knew that if Harry did not stop hating himself know the shame would devour his very soul.  
  
Tears fell down Harry's cheeks as he listened to my words. Suddenly his eyes went black. For a second I thought he blacked out. But than a few seconds later his eyes turned back to his emerald green. Both he and I had the same colored eyes. His hands began to shake inside of mine when he focused back at me.  
  
"You were raped by your father. I saw it. I heard your screams and pain. I saw what he did to you. I heard what he said." he said his voice hollow as if he could not understand what he just saw. What he told me made me jerk away from him. He just saw my memory just the way I saw his. He knew that I was his sister.  
  
Before I could speak he interrupted me. "So you are my half sister?" he asked his voice weak as if he could not believe what was going on. I sighed not really wanting to answer him. I wanted to tell him that I was his sister on his birthday hoping that it would have made a great present. But the why he found out was threw the memory of my first rape. Again tears threatened to come but I pushed them back again.  
  
"Yes Harry I am you half sister. I am the rape child of Lord Voldermont and Lily Potter. I am sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you on a happier moment. I didn't want you to find out threw my memories", I said and hung my head so that he could not see my eyes. I knew I he could not see my face because of my shawl but my eyes now held nothing but shame.  
  
Suddenly I felt him put a hand to my cheek and raised my face to look at him and what I saw made my heart stop. There was a huge smile across his face. My heart seemed to swell with the joy I felt from that smile. "So I have an older sister. I am proud to be your younger brother. I know like any other child you cannot help who you father is. But all that matters is that now we have each other", he said his voice holding wisdom fare to old for such a young person.  
  
I did not expect him to react to the news so well. I thought he would have run off in the other direction screaming bloodily murder. But to be honest I liked this reaction better. "So what is your name?" he asked a smile across his face.  
  
I smiled back than realized again that he could not see it so I put the joy in my eyes. "The names Delvasa", I said now sitting Indian style on the floor in front of him. Suddenly he looked at my face a frowned. " Why do you hind your face?" he asked still frowning at the shawl. I laughed at the frown because I was so used to the shawl that sometimes I forgot I was still wearing it.  
  
"I wear the shawl because my father would bet me because he thought I was so ugly. He said that my face gave him only disgust and that he never wanted to see it again. All he ever wanted to see was my mother's eyes. I have never taken the shawl off since. It has been some many years now that I myself have forgotten what I look like", I said with a sigh as I fingered the shawl on my face.  
  
Seeing that the topic upset me he quickly changed to topic. We began to talk about everything from our child hoods to what I do in the Order. We did not stop talking until I turned to the clock and saw that it was already noon. I gasped in surprise and stood up and pulled on my black robes that hung next to my bed.  
  
Sighing I turned to Harry "I have to go talk to Dumbledore. I think you should go see you friend Ron Weasley I think he is in the Gryffindor Tower waiting for you. I even believe that a girl named Hermione Grangar is coming to see you". A smile went across Harry's face at the mention of his friend's names. He got up and began to leave the room.  
  
Suddenly he turned to me and asked about someone named Madam Pomfrey. I believe that it was the nurse that helped heal Harry. "I'll deal with her. Now run along and don't get in to much trouble", I said and ushered him out the door. When he was gone I went to see Madam Pomfrey to tell her that Harry had left. She gave a little sigh but said nothing more of the matter.  
  
Squaring my shoulders I left the Hospital wing to Dumbledore's office I knew we had much to talk about.  
  
(Well that is the end of the chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please I beg of you to review. It would make me very happy (gives and pleading smile) I hope it was long enough. Well I have to get some sleep I have to a busy day tomorrow. Please don't flame. Love ya'll.)  
  
(P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly I just own Delvasa (quietly cries) 


	9. Snape's Childhood Memories and the Plan

Snape's Childhood Memories and the Plan  
  
When I finally came to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office I paused. I was not sure what I was going to tell him. I did not know if Snape had told him what happened with Harry and me. And I knew that Albus did not want to tell Harry that I was his sister yet. Plus it seemed that both Harry and I can read peoples minds. But unlike me Harry does not know Occlemency. And on top of all that I had to worry about what I was going to do about choosing a husband before Christmas.  
  
In the back of my mind I knew that I wanted to have Snape as the person I could wed, but I knew that it would never happen. Why would a man like Snape what to marry a hidous Demon? I already knew that answer. He wouldn't. Pushing the wish full thinking out of my mind I said the password and walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
He was sitting in his desk and to my surprise Snape was sitting in the chair in front of him. My heart fluttered when I saw him and I mentally slapped myself. For some reason every time I was around him or see him he made unknown feelings fill me.  
  
"Delvasa, wonderful. I was just about to call on you to come and talk with us", Dumbledore said once he saw me enter the room. He levated a chair next to Snape and pointed to it for me to sit.  
  
As I sat down and I felt eyes staring at me. I turned just in time to see Snape turn away from looking at me with an odd look in his eyes. A smile went across my face. Maybe there is hope? I said to myself and turned back to Dumbledore. There were more important things to worry about then what was going on between Snape and I.  
  
"So Delvasa, Snape told me what happened at the meeting last night. What do you think about it? I have a plan I wanted to discuss with you and Severus but I want to hear what you want to do." my godfather said with a twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly I felt afraid I knew that his plan was not going to make me happy. But I didn't have any plans for what I was going to do. I would rather light my hair on fire and put it out with a sledge hammer before I married one of the death eaters.  
  
"I truly do not have a plan. So much has happened since the meeting that I am happy to hear any plan that you have, Albums," I said speaking truthfully. A broad smile went across his face and a shiver went threw my spine. Both Snape and me looked at each other at the same time. We both knew what that smile meant.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and began to pace the room. "Well we have a lot to do between now and Christmas. First off we have to worry about Harry and the trial that with his uncle", I shivered with hate and growled under my breath. The mention of my uncle made the memory of what happened last night flash before my eyes. I knew right then that I hated that man more than I hated my own father.  
  
Dumbledore ignored my actions and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Than with have to fool your father that you have fallen in love with, Severus. Than we have to have wedding plans and invite guest. You planning a wedding are very hard work. But I am sure you two will do a fine job."  
  
"Wait. What did you just say?" Snape said speaking for the first time during the meeting his voice silky and blank. I was to shock to speak. My godfather planed to marry Snape and me. I just met him about what a day ago and Albus was already planning our wedding. I mean that might be what I wanted but I knew that Snape would never agree to it.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled at him and repeated what he said. Suddenly I could not help myself. "Albus you can not expect us to marry? We just met. How can I marry a man I barley know. I bet Snape feels the same. He dose not know one thing about me. He dose not know what I am. He dose not know what I look like. I am sure that he probably has some other woman he is love with and rather marry her than an ugly, tattered, beaten woman. I am not good enough for any man and I am sure you know this", I suddenly yelled jumping from my seat knocking it down behind me.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me in shock at what I said. I just disked every thing about myself. But it was all true. I am a Demon not even human. And I was sure that Snape could find someone better than me out there in the world. Plus I am hideous. Why would any man in their right mind marry me? I thought to myself looking down at my hands not even wanting to see the look of pity in both my godfather's eyes our Snape's.  
  
Suddenly the sound of Snipe's voice woke me from my self-loathing. " You believe this is the only way?" he asked his voice blank as if I had not said a word. I looked up in shock at my godfather who had a smile on his face and nodded.  
  
Snipe shrugged his shoulders as if it was just a normal day at Hogwarts. I growled in frustration. I turned to him and grabbed his arms to tell him that he was insane. That to get mixed up with me was to be signing his death warrant. But again as if called up the world around me fuzzed over.  
  
I was standing in a large dinning room with a man that looked like Snape only older in front of me. He had a beautiful woman in his arms slapping her repeatedly in the face. Her screams echoed in my ears. I tried to go and help her but it seemed that my body was glued to the spot. I screamed in frustration.  
  
Suddenly I realized from my voice that I was not in my body. Looking down at my hands I saw that they were male and by the sound of my voice I was sure that I was a man. Looking to the side I saw a mirror.  
  
Who I saw was a very young Severus Snape. Suddenly I realized that I was living on of Snape's memories. I tried to break free knowing that he probably would never forgive me for seeing this.  
  
But it all was no use. A scream of pain and horror made me turn back to the seen in front of me. The large man in front of me had now pulled out his wand and was doing the Unforgivable curse Cruciatus on her. Her screams filled my mind causing anger to fill Snape's mind.  
  
The man who I was sure was Snape's father seemed to think that her pain was music to him. His face was intoxicated with lust as he was looking down at her and listening to her screams.  
  
Finally her screams had stopped and the world seemed to have stood still. I looked at the woman's chest and it was not rising anymore. Tears were falling down Snape's face and hate filled Snape's mind.  
  
A smile went across his father's face as he slowly turned to me. " You are next, son", he said and stepped over toward me. Then again the world fuzzed over.  
  
When everything cleared again I was looking into Snape's eyes and in them was nothing but horror at what I just saw. I tried to apologize for what had happened but I came short of words. This was the third time I had a vision and I still did not know how I did it.  
  
"What just happened?" Dumbledore said making me turn from Snape's eyes. Slowly I looked at him and sighed. This was a problem both Harry and me had. I wanted to ask him about when both of us were here but it seemed that was not going to happen.  
  
"I have been having vision when ever I touch people's skin. I did not start having these visions until I came to Hogwarts. And it seems that Harry is having the same problem. Because just this morning when he touched my skin he saw into my memories. I was going to tell you when we had time. But then this happened." I said sitting back down in my chair. I did not look at either of them. I did not like telling other people that I did not have control over all my powers.  
  
"What memory did Harry see?" he asked making me look up at him. I glared at him. He did not need to know what he saw. It had nothing to do with the problem.  
  
"You do not need to know. All you need to know is that he now knows that I am his sister and that I am the daughter of Voldermont. He also knows that I work for the Order", I said hissing at him for being so nosey.  
  
He knew that he had stepped over the lines with that question. Dumbledore always wanted to know more then he needed. But I always seemed to step on his toes for I only told him what he needed and nothing more.  
  
"What did you see when you touched Harry?" he asked looking at me dead in the eyes. I felt Snape turn and look at me to at this question. I told Snape that I saw what happened to Harry over the summer that night and that was all. I was not going to tell them what had happened to Harry. That was his decision not mine.  
  
"I saw what my uncle did to Harry during the summer" I said glaring at him daring him to ask any more. He shivered at me stare. I knew it was an evil glare. When you only have your eyes to show your emotions you know how to use them.  
  
Albus sat down and closed his eyes thinking. When he opened his eyes and gave me a blank look I knew he did not know any more about my problem then I did. I sighed. I really did hope that he would know something.  
  
"Sorry Delvasa. But I don't know why you and Harry have this problem. But all I can tell you is that you should restrain from touching other peoples skin till we find the solution", he said looking at me in the eyes hoping I got the message.  
  
He was telling me to not go any where near my father until they found out the problem. If my father could see my memories he might see that I was a spy. And that would mean that I was good as dead.  
  
I nodded and stood up and walked to the door. Before I left I turned to them both and called up the powers of the shadow around us. I pushed the shadow into both of their minds for memory.  
  
"We have no plan for what we are going to do with Voldermont. I cannot marry Snape. That never even came up in the meeting. All that we talked about is that we have to wait in see to know what to do about the problem. And what happened to Snape and me was all that happened." I said quickly changing both their memories. I did not want Snape to marry out me just because he had to. I wanted someone to marry me because they loved me and that was the only way I would marry Snape. I sighed knowing that would never happen.  
  
Quickly I pulled out of their minds and waited for their minds to start working again. They both blinked and looked at me blankly. "So I guess we will have to talk about what we are going to do about Voldermont later. Well see around I'm going to check on Harry", I said testing if I changed their memory right.  
  
Dumbledore blinked at me and then smiled "Right we'll talk about it later"; he said and waved me as I closed the door behind me.  
  
(Well that is it for that chapter. I know it is corny but I had to put some more Snape in the story. I want to thank Felicia Waltz for all her kind reviews. Thanks! And I promise to put more Snape action in the up coming chapters.  
  
Please Review people. It will make me so happy. Tell me what you want in the story and I might put it in. But please Review. Also please do not flame.  
  
P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Delvasa (jumps up and down in frustration) 


	10. The Attack and Trust

The Attack and Trust  
  
The summer was going by quickly and still we had gotten no letter as to when Harry's interview with his lawyer was going to be. We all hoped that it would be over before the school year started but school was going to start in about three weeks.  
  
Harry and his friends could always be found around the school. Harry and Ron had made a habit of going to the Quidditch field to fly on their broom while Hermione would watch them from the ground either reading a book or just watching.  
  
Snape and I had started to work together more often. We never spoke about each other's past or what happened in Dumbledore's office. We had become very good friends. I found out the Snape and I saw the world in the same view. We both seemed to understand each other but we never talked about going beyond anything but friendship.  
  
Today was one of the few days that Snape and me had gotten into a fight. He threw down the vial he was holding next to me and pushed past the cauldron of boiling potion.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me? I should at least know. I can hear his screams every night when I past the Gryffindor tower. I should at least know what he is dreaming of!" Snape yelled in frustration. I shivered so dearly wanting to tell him by the look in his face. I knew about the screams in the night. Of the nightmares that now never stopped tutoring Harry.  
  
Ever since he had come back to Hogwarts there was never a night he did not have nightmares. Some times I came in time to wake him up and sooth him. But most of the time he would scream himself awake in sweet. He had told me about the dreams the third time I came running into the tower by his screams. No longer did Harry Potter have nightmares of Voldermont but now he had nightmares of his own uncle.  
  
I looked into Snape eyes and glared. "You know I can not tell you. It is not my right. It is Harry's. If he wanted you to know he would have told you. You think I do not know of his nightmares. Every night I wake up to his screams. I have not had a whole night's rest since coming here. So please forgive me for not showing you pity", I yelled back at him my anger rising.  
  
I could not believe that we were having this fight again. It was to only thing that Snape and me did not agree on. He thought it was his right that he know what happened to Harry over the summer. I do not know the reason why he wanted to know and to tell the truth I really did not give a fuck why he thought it was in his right to know. All I knew was that I would rather die than tell him what happened with out asking Harry. And I knew for a fact that Harry would never agree to let Snape know.  
  
Snape glared at me his eye like ice and I stared back. He took a threaten step toward me but I stood my ground. If he thought I would be threatened into telling him what he wanted to know he had another thing coming.  
  
When he was close enough to me that I could feel his breath in my face I dropped down and kicked his legs from under him. The second he was on the ground was on top of him with my wand to his throat.  
  
"Don't ever try that again Snape. You do not know how close I came to killing you. I have been in to many battles for you to think I could be scared of you. I am the daughter of Voldermont. And to think I would be afraid of you is laughable. The only person I am threatened by is my father. Now this is the last time we have this conversation", I hissed in his ear. My anger was like fire in my blood.  
  
I could not believe that Snape would do something so low as to threaten me to know what happened to Harry. Now I knew that he truly did care about the boy who lived more than he lead on about. The whole showing of hating him was act. He really did care about Harry.  
  
Slowly I stood up and walked out the room without looking back at the figure on the floor. I stalked threw the halls to my new home. My room was down a few stairs deeper inside the dungeons. The only light down my hallway was from a few torches. No pictures hung on these walls all the afraid of theses hallways. I never did find the reason why.  
  
In front of my room was a large statue of a dragon made completely of a black stone. It was standing on its front legs with it claws extended and face held back in a snarl. Its eyes were made of rubies so they shined in the dim lit hall. I smiled at the statue it was all too much like me.  
  
"Open up" I said to the dragon a wisp of smoke came from its mouth and it slide to the side revealing a doorway. Opening my door I walked into my room. As soon as you walked into the room you came to the sitting room. I had a desk on the left wall next to the desk was a large bookcase covered in potion books and books of the dark arts. In the center of the room was a huge black couch with two rocking chairs to the side. In front of the couch and rocking chairs was a large marble fireplace burning brightly.  
  
Walking across the room was the doors that lead to my bedroom. My favorite part of my room. It had a huge canopy bed in the center of the room covered with reds and blacks with huge pillows. To the right of the bed was a huge walk in closet for all my clothes. In front of the bed was my bathroom.  
  
Sighing I walked straight to it, shedding my clothes to the floor as I walked over to it. As soon as you walked into the bathroom it was like you were sent to the Amazon. The shower was a waterfall falling into a large lake. On the side of the lake were huge flowers and trees. The smell of the forest made a smile come to my face.  
  
I jumped into the water and swam up the waterfall. I needed to wash away all the anger I felt after the fight with Snape. The water was cool against my skin soon making me forget about the anger that I had felt.  
  
I reached up into the rocks next to me and found my soap and began to take a bath. Just when I was done and I stepped out from under the waterfall did I hear the screams. The high fear full shrill screams from somewhere. I knew at once whose voice it belonged to. Hermione Grangar.  
  
Quickly I jumped out of the lake grabbing my robe and shawl as I ran out to the room. I ignored the cold air of the dungeon as I pulled the robe around my wet body and wrapping the shawl around my face. I followed the screams to somewhere deep inside the dungeons.  
  
When the screams stopped I picked up the pace. Fear for the sweet girls life made my heart pound. Finally I broke around the corner to see a pasted out Hermione begin dragged by a death eater. He had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He just threw down a vial to the floor when I came around the corner. Not even thinking I rushed him knocking him into the wall. Pulling the shadow powers around me I shoved them into his mind.  
  
"You failed Voldermont. You did not see me save Hermione Grangar. That fool Dumbledore stopped you. And in the struggle you dropped the vial of potion you were to use. You just barely got away from Dumbledore and now you are going to Lord Voldermont to tell him that you failed ", I hastily said erasing him memory of my attack.  
  
Still holding onto him mind I dragged Hermione's sleeping body around the corner. When I was sure that he could not see me did I let go of his mind. When the sound of the mans feet were gone I ran over to the floor and picked up the vial and put it in my bathrobes pocket. Then I picked up Hermione's body and ran.  
  
I ran into Snape's office to find him sitting at him desk with his hands in his hair. I cleared my throat making him realize that I was there. His head shot up with anger in his eyes but when he saw Hermione's body they filled with shock.  
  
"What happened?" he quickly said as he jumped up from his desk and walked over to me. I walked over to him and laid her down on top of the desk. "She was attacked by a death eater in the halls. He gave her some kind of potion before I was able to get to her. I have the vial", I said and pulled the vial from the pocket of my robe.  
  
Opening the top I smelled the contents. The smell was unmistakable. It was the sap of Tordeken flower. I knew its powers all to well. The death eater would use this sap on young woman that they wanted. The sap would make the woman have to reproduce at once. If the woman did not have sex in an hour in would send poison threw her body slowly killing her. If she did not get the counter-potion in time she would die a slow and pain full death.  
  
I had seen the potion work. And I still had nightmares about it. I turned to Snape with a blank face. "Please tell me you have the counter- potion for the sap to the Tordeken flower" my voice hollow not wanting to show my true emotion. In the inside I was shacking with fear for the poor girl that I gotten to know so well over the summer.  
  
Snape quickly ran from the room his robes bellowing behind him and came back with a vial in his hands with a smile on his face. He picked up Hermione's head from the desk and put the vial to her lips. Pinching her nose he made he swallow.  
  
Slowly her eyes fluttered open and I sighed in relief. She looked in between Snape and I with a confused look on her face. I knew she did not know why she was here. Thankfully one of the affects of the counter-potion is short-term memory loss taking away the memory as to what happened to you. So I quickly made up a lie.  
  
"You gave me scare Hermione. Falling down those stairs like that. I had to take you to Snape cause he was the closet healer at the time. How do you feel?" I asked in a sweat voice. She looked at me strangely but shock her head. "I'm fine. I just have a headache" she said and put a hand to her head.  
  
"Well then I think you should go to bed and rest for a while to be on the safe side, all right? So off you go", I said helping her to her feet. She gave me a grateful smile and ran for the door. Before she left she turned around. "Thank you Professor Snape", she said and then raced out the door.  
  
"That was close. I barely saved her in time. I better go and tell Dumbledore about this", I said softly and started to walk out the door. I just realized that all I had one was my bathrobe and my shawl. And my wet body made the robe stick to me like a second skin. Plus Snape's office was a bit old. I turned to walk to the door when I felt a strong hand hold my shoulder. I spun around to find Snape holding my shoulder with a slight color of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for being such an ass today. I respect that you do not want to tell me what happened to Harry", he said not looking in my eyes. I knew that it was really hard for him to apologize. I had to make him understand that it was not that I did not want to tell him but I just couldn't. I had to make him understand.  
  
"Snape, it is not that I can not tell you it is that I can not. It is Harry's right to tell everyone what happened, not mine. You don't understand how much I want to tell you. It would help me stop the nightmares that I have But I cannot. Please understand." I said almost pleading with him. Now we both we staring at each other.  
  
Suddenly understanding came into his eyes. And something inside me loosened. "I understand" he said softly and smiled at me. I sighed happy that he finally understood. I smiled at him with my eyes. I still had my shawl on. He smiled and he turned away silently telling me to go.  
  
I turned to leave and said underneath my breath "You don't know how happy that makes me." I left just in time to not see a very surprised Severus Snape turn to the door.  
  
(That is the end to that chapter. I know it is a dumb chapter but I had to fill in some time about the summer. The next chapter is going to be about when Harry goes into the interview and tells everyone what happened during the summer. And Delvasa writes a letter to her father. And I'm sorry it took to long for me to update I had go out of town. So please review. Also please don't flame. Love ya'll  
  
P.S. I don't own Harry Potter I only own Delvasa. (Falls to the floor and cries) 


	11. The Letter and the Interview

The Letter and the Interview  
  
I ran quickly back to my room so that I could get dress to see Dumbledore to tell him what happened. I threw on some clothes no even seeing what I was putting on. When I was sure I properly dressed I ran back out of my room to Dumbledore's office.  
  
In five minutes I was in front of the gargoyle leading to his office. I knocked softly on the door not knowing the password. He it changed at least everyday. I was not in the meeting this morning to find out what it was.  
  
As soon as my hand hit the wood of the door it swung open. Quickly I walked into the room. To my surprise I found Cornelius Fudge the Minster of Magic sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Quickly I calmed my breath and composed myself as I walked over to them. "Good to see you, Professor Delvasa. As you can see that Mr. Fudge and I are having a meeting", he said his voice steady and polite but I knew he was telling me to leave without the Minster knowing. But it was to late. Fudge had stood up and was walking over to me with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
This man sickened me. He was the reason why some many innocent people were dieing. My father counted on his stupidity to get many of our missions done. And to see him in person made me want to slit his throat. But I knew that it would not help our cause.  
  
"Please to meet you, Professor Delvasa. I am Cornelius Fudge. It is a pleasure meeting you", he said his voice pure professionalism. I bit back all my sharp remarks on how he would be the death of the wizarding world and stuck out my and shuck his. "It is an honor to meet such a man of great power in our society. I am sorry that I have interrupted your meeting with the Headmaster. I will leave you now so that you can finish. It was a pleasure", I said my voice pure sweatiness but still dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Fudge had a look of confusion on his face. He did not know whether to take my comment as an insult or as a complement. But I did not stay in time to find out. I quickly left the office without another word. Now I knew that Fudge would not like me. Well that made things even, cause I did not like him.  
  
I walked slowly to my room wondering why the Minster of Magic was talking to Dumbledore. Maybe he finally believed in Albus and was willing to help out the Order. Or maybe I was blonde. Whatever the reason it was not good for the Order I knew that was for sure.  
  
As I walked into my room I knew that I had to write my father. He had to stop any attacks that he was planning here. I would have to write something that would blame the death eater that failed and not him. If he even thought that I was insulting him he would have me chained up in a matter of seconds he saw the letter.  
  
So I slowly sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. I pulled out an empty ink well and slit my wrist. Slowly the blood dripped into the well, slowly filling it up. My father wanted all letter concerning him to be written in blood. He wanted us to go threw as much pain as we could just to show him how loyal we were.  
  
When I was sure that there was enough blood in the well that I could write the letter I closed my eyes. I thought on my skin healing and the prefect skin. When I opened my eyes in seemed like I never had cut my wrist. Sighing I picked up a quill and began to write.  
  
Dear Father and Lord, Things here at Hogwarts were going great. Dumbledore was starting to trust me. As you see I am using past tense when I say "he was' trusting me. One of the death eaters attacked Harry Potter's mudblood friend Hermione Grangar and failed terribly. I heard her screams so I went to watch the show. But Dumbledore caught me watching when he came to save the little mudblood. After the death eater barely escaped with a little help from me he questioned me. I was lucky that I was quick on my feet and made up a suitable lie. But no longer dose he trusts me. So I must request that you no longer have death eater's come and try to steal students. I must request you to ask me to do such missions. So that in the future you will have no such failings from me. Please write soon. I wait for your letter and till the next time I see you.  
  
Your loving and faithful daughter, Delvasa  
  
When I was done with the letter I waited till the blood dried and folded it so I could mail it. I went quickly to the Owlery so that I could get a quick response from my father. I knew that he would not be happy about the letter. He never did like it when people asked him not to do something. I knew the next time I saw him that I would be punished for my letter.  
  
When I made it to the Owlery I smiled at the owls and went to the window and sent a low whistle to the wind. I was not going to use an owl to delver my message. I was going to use my friend and pet Shade. In the sky I could make out a black dot in the sky quickly coming toward me. A smile came across my face when I saw a little black dragon about as big as a hawk come flying threw the window.  
  
"Thank you for coming old friend. I see that you are a dragon today. What's the occasion?" I asked him with a smile in my voice. You see Shade was not a normal dragon. In fact he was not a dragon at all. He was a shape- shifter. Shape-shifters are creatures that can change shape on any time they feel like it. I got Shade the day after my father's first rape. He said it was a gift for being his little whore.  
  
Shade and me became quick friends because he was the only person I could talk to since Rose was taken from me. Shade gave he his normal little smile. "Well I thought since I had not seen you in a while I would come see you in style. Plus this is my favorite form", he said his voice was deep and completely male. I had to smile on how child like he was after how long he was alive. But shape-shifters were known to live a long time. So I guess he was still a child in his years.  
  
Shade like all shape-shifters had the ability to talk and were smart to boot. So whenever I was in trouble he would always help me. They were always faithful to their masters. They would rather die then betray them so they were the best kinds of pets. But I never thought of Shade as a pet but more as a friend.  
  
"About that I'm sorry. It's just with the new job and worrying about Harry I never got around being able to call you. Sorry old friend" I said as I starched under his chin. A steam of smoke came from his nostrils showing that he was happy. "Of course I forgive. I totally understand. So why you call me?" he asked me stepping back looking at me with those red eyes.  
  
I suddenly realized that Shade looked exactly like the dragon in front of my room. How Dumbledore knew how Shade looked like was beyond me but it made my room seem a lot more warming thinking about it. "I wanted you take this letter to my father. Please get it to him as soon as possible. Tell him a need a replay soon", I said and tied the letter around his right leg.  
  
He looked at me and nodded. "You know you shouldn't rush him. He will hurt you for that", he said as he spread his wings about to leave. " Don't I know it" I said to him just as he jumped out the window. I watched him until he was only a speck in the sky. With a sigh I left the Owlery to go back to my room maybe I would be able to finish the kids schedules today. But the very idea did not seem likely.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Well I found out as soon as I got to my room why Cornelius Fudge was talking to Dumbledore. He was telling Albus that Harry's lawyer was going to come today to interview him. I was a nervous wreck. I did not want Harry to talk to some stranger about what happened. I was worried on how he will act around this guy and how he would feel about opening old wounds.  
  
I was pacing down the hallway when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped up in the air and spun around. It was Harry. I gave a sigh of relief and let out a little laugh. " Harry man you scared the crap out of me", then I saw the fear in his eyes and got even more worried then I already was. I did not know that was possible.  
  
"What's wrong Harry" I asked softly to him and grabbed him hands. Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. "I don't want to tell anyone about what happened. I know I need to so that he can be punished but I don't want people to think I am weak. And that I could have done something to stop him. They might say that it is my fault" he said his voice soft not looking into my eyes.  
  
Never had I ever seen such a look of defeat in Harry's eyes before. Sorrow filled my heart on how I had failed my little brother. I should have been able to save him from this shame. I knew all to well how he was feeling. The least I could do was stop him from blaming himself.  
  
I went down to my knees in front of Harry so I could look up into his eyes. "Harry did not blame your self. You had no control over what happened. Never. Ever. Blame yourself. It is not your fault. Now listen to me Harry. What you need to do is tell that lawyer what happened. He will not blame you for what happened. He is on your side. All he needs is yours side of the story so we can put that bastard in jail. OK try not to hide anything. If you want I can go in there with you" I said speaking slowly as if I was talking to a child.  
  
His eyes seemed to light up at the idea of me coming with him to the interview. "Please. I would like you to come", he said his voice now hopeful. I smiled and stood up still holding his hands. "Of course I will go. Lets go before we are late," I said and we both went off to Dubledore's office.  
  
By the time we got there we were about five minutes late but I did not care. Before we went in I turned to Harry to ask if he was ready. He gave me a forced smile and nodded. I said the past word and we went into the office.  
  
There were three chairs in front of Dubledore's desk when I walked in. One chair was facing two other chairs. In the chair in front sat a young man with light brown curly hair and think glasses. He was setting up his quill and paper as we came in. Behind the two other chairs stood Snape in the shadows.  
  
I nodded to Snape and Dumbledore as I walked in. I gave the man in the other chair a blank face until he stood up to shake my hand. "I am William Stevens and I am Harry's lawyer", he said holding out his hand. I nodded to him and gave his hand a firm shake. "I am Delvasa. Harry's friend and professor. I must ask that you do not make this to hard for him with to many questions. It is already hard for him enough", I said polity, biting back the threat on his life if he pushed Harry too much.  
  
He nodded and gave me a smile. He than turned to Harry and stuck out his hand for him to shake. Harry looked at his hand blankly and sat in the seat next to me. I smiled and sat down in the chair behind me. William seemed offended by Harry's behavior so I had to make him understand.  
  
"Harry no longer touches people. Mr. Stevens. He only touches his friends and me. So now that we have that covered that I believe we can start the interview. The sooner we start the sooner we finish", I said again being polite to Mr. Stevens for his ignorance.  
  
"Of course, of course let us start. So Harry can you tell us what happened over your summer break and what did your uncle do to you" Mr. Stevens asked his quill already scratching on the parchment. I gave Harry and reassuring nod. He sighed and began.  
  
"I must ask that you do not interrupt me while I am telling you the story. I want it out quick and clean alright", he stated his voice blank getting ready tell everyone what happened. When every one nodded he began.  
  
"It began about as soon as I got back from school. It seemed Uncle Vernon had lost his job at the drill company and could not get a new job. So my aunt began to work while my uncle took drinking. He started to get violent so my aunt left and to her son, my cousin away. She said he was lazy and violent and when he got a job and got back on his feet to call her then.  
  
I stood in my room not wanting to get in the fight. When she left I hoped that she would take me with her. Because it was her blood that was protecting me in that house. But she never came back to get me.  
  
My uncle began to drink more heavily. And he started to mumble things. Saying things like 'It's that freaks fault she left not mine." After a few weeks of drinking and mumbling he truly did believe that it was my fault she left and not his.  
  
I tried not to get in his way. But one morning I was cooking breakfast and burnt the toast. He came running into the kitchen in a rage. Bellowing at me ' This is the reason she left me. You always messing up doing freaky things. Always doing dumb things'. Just as he started to calm down a bit an owl flew threw the window that seemed to be the last straw.  
  
His arm shot out in great speed and snapped the bird's neck. The poor thing never had a chance. He threw the body out the window and came charging toward me. ' You always causing freaky things to happen. You made her leave me. Now I am going to make you pay for all the pain you caused me you freak' he yelled at me and grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me out of the room.  
  
He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me so that I could not fight back. He dragged my up stairs to my room and locked me in it. At first I tried to unlock the door or find a way out. I never had seen my uncle like that before I did not know what he would do. I could not find a way out. I did not have my wand.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with a large bag and a lot of rope. Slowly he walked over to me blocking in a corner so that I could not get away. He punched me in the face and knocked me out.  
  
When I woke up I was tied to my bed so that I could not move. My uncle was standing over me with a crazed look in his eyes. A shiver went down my spin when he pulled out a large baseball and swung it down onto my legs. I heard the cracking of the bones and pain shot threw my legs.  
  
I bit down I would not scream. I would never give that man the pleasure of hearing my screams. But the pain was almost unbearable. Then he swung again this time at my ribs. Again I heard the nauseating crack of bone being broken. Only this time I felt something inside me being butchered. I knew I was bleeding from the inside.  
  
He kept betting me with the bat until every bone in my body was broken. Still I did not scream. I was on the edge of consciousness. The pain was fogging up my mind. Breathing became a task I had to think about. I had to force air in my lungs and out just to keep breathing.  
  
My uncle looked down at me when he was done with the bat and threw it to the floor. He rubbed my face with the back of his hand. A small smile went across his lips when he saw me cringe at his touch. Then he lowered his lips to my ears.  
  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was so strong that it made my eyes water from the smell. ' I just want to hear you scream. If you scream I promise I will go easer on you. Just scream, you little freak' he said into me ear his voice slurred and hard. The whole time rubbing my face.  
  
Slowly I turned to him and spat blood in his face. He bellowed in anger, then slapped me across the face. Causing more blood to slip from my lips. ' I will make you scream you little freak. I will make you scream some how' he yelled and pulled out a butcher knife and smiled down at me.  
  
Without so much as a threat he pushed the knife into my stomach. The knife went threw my skin as if were nothing. The pain was immediate. Blood poured down my waist as he dug the knife as fair as it would go. When he was sure that it was deep enough inside he began to rotate the knife.  
  
The pain was like lighting across my body. I held my breath so that I would not scream. I yelled at myself not to even breath for I would risk screaming. I passed out soon after from the lack of air.  
  
I was beaten for a month. Normal beatings with the bat and knife. But still I would never scream. He would wait until I healed a little bit then he would start all over again. He would go into uncontrollable rages every time he would leave. Cause I would never scream for him. It was about a week before Delvasa came when he finally found out how to make me scream".  
  
Harry trailed off staring at the wall. His eyes blank. I knew in his mind he was reliving all these events that he was speaking of. I reached over and grabbed his hand. His eyes cleared and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I didn't want him to continue. I knew how much it hurt to speak about such things. But he had to. The sooner he was done the sooner he could leave.  
  
"Come Harry. Your doing fine. Just get it over with honey. Take a deep breathe and finish it", I said softly tears almost coming to my eyes. The look of pain in Harry's eyes was almost too much to bear. He sighed and took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"The week before Delvasa saved me I was in another one of my uncle's beatings. I was so used to the pain I barely felt it. But this time when my uncle came in he had an evil glint in his eyes that I had never seen before. But I just pushed it aside not caring about what pain he could put me threw.  
  
When he pulled the knife from my body he licked the knife clean from top to bottom. He never had done that before and it had un-nerved me. ' I think I found out how to make you scream, my little freak' he said this time his voice was full of something I never heard in his voice before. Lust.  
  
Suddenly I realized what that evil glint in his eyes was. It was lust. He never had lust in his eyes before when ever he looked at me. I was all of sudden very scared. And even before I could even blink he ripped my pants off.  
  
Now I was yelling at him to stop. Not screaming but yelling. No longer was I afraid but now I was angry. What the hell was he doing? Then when he ripped my boxers off I knew what he was going to do. Then I began to scream.  
  
An evil laugh came from his throat when he heard me screams. Suddenly his large hands were around my man hood. And he began to stroke me up and down. My screams became louder. Disgust filled me as I felt his chubby hands touch me.  
  
' Lets see if I can make you scream louder' he whispered to me in my ears when he was sure I was hard. Tears now fell to down my cheeks as his face went in between my legs. A soft laugh came from his lips when he saw that I was aroused. Then he took me in his mouth.  
  
I began to wiggle trying to free myself from this monster. But every time I would move he would run his teeth down my man hood. My screams became more pitiful as tears were pouring down my face. Finally I climaxed in his mouth.  
  
He swallowed my semen as if it were fine wine. I threw up all over myself never have I ever felt more disgusted with myself in my life. When he stood up he looked my up and down. Then he grabbed my ass and squeezed it. ' Never tasted anything so good. I knew I would make you scream' he said and then walked out of the room.  
  
When he was out of the room I threw up again. And I started to scream again. He did it for a week. He first comes in, bets me, and then sucks me. When Delvasa came he said that he was going to rape me that day. That was what happened".  
  
Harry was done and the whole room was silent. I felt pain in my right shoulder. I looked at it and found that Snape's hand was gripping my shoulder hard enough to burse. I didn't saying anything because I knew that Snape just needed something to hold onto at the moment.  
  
For the first time during the meeting I looked up at the other men. My godfather was staring at his hands and tears were falling from his eyes. Mr. Stevens some time during the story had dropped his quill and it was now writing on its own. Then I turned to Harry he was looking at his shoes not even looking at anyone.  
  
I was the one to break the silence. "Can Harry go. I am sure that he can leave now." I said loud and harsh waking everyone from their shock. Everyone blinked at me dumbly. "Mr. Stevens I asked if Harry can leave. He is done here", I said now glaring at the lawyer.  
  
"Yes of course he can leave," he said dumbly blushing for missing the first time I asked. Harry stood and almost ran out the door. Before he left he turned and waved at me and then ran out the door.  
  
When he was gone I turned to Snape. He was paler then normal. If that was even possible. His black eyes were hollow as if he was not here in this room. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own. He blinked and I saw life in those eyes. And then they burned with hate.  
  
"I can't believe that man did that to him" he hissed his anger taking over. I still held his hand some how not wanting to let him go. He looked so beautiful in his anger.  
  
"We have enough to put the bastard away for life. We even got the knife. We will win this case", Mr. Stevens said making me have to look away from Snape. "That is good news. So this meeting is over?" I asked my voice hollow not showing how much I wanted to leave this room.  
  
"Yes, there is no need for you or Professor Snape to stay here. I just have to speak to the Headmaster a bit", he said and smiled at me. I nodded and stood. Pulling Snape with me. I still had not let go of his hand. As we walked past my godfather, I paused.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done. We did not know. Don't you dare blame yourself, Albus. Don't you dare", I said to my godfather then walked out the room. When we were outside the office I paused then turned to Snape waiting for him to speak.  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "You had to hold all that in without telling anyone "he said his voice heavy with emotion. A tear went down my face. I froze. I took a deep breath and swallowed my tears. "Harry was not the only one to have woken up screaming." I said my voice blank not showing any emotion. Snape sighed. He knew I did not want to talk about it.  
  
"We have schedules to do. I believe there is a lot of room down in my office I think we could work together on them", he said changing the subject. I gave him one of my eye smiles and nodded. "I would like that" I said and we went down the hall still holding hands.  
  
(That is the end of that chapter. I am sorry that it is so long. But I could not stop myself. I am also sorry about how long it took for me to update. Just took a long time to write this chapter. Please tell me how you like it. I beg all of you to review (falls to knees and begs). It would make me very happy. The next chapter is when they go to court. Delvasa also runs into an old enemy. Well I have to run. Please Review. Also please do not flame. Love ya'll.  
  
P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Delvasa. (Weeps) 


	12. Enemies and a Meeting

Enemies and a Meeting  
  
It has been three days since Harry's interview and today was the court date. Fear gripped my stomach, as I got ready. I pulled on a black pant business suit and pulled my hair into a bun. I walked out of my room as I pulled my shawl around my face.  
  
As I walked down the hall I could see Snape going out of his room as well. When he saw that I was coming he paused and waited for me. A smile came to my lips as I came to his side.  
  
When I saw the solemn look on his face again I thought of my fear. I did not think that Harry was ready to see our uncle. I truly did not think even I was ready to see that man. I knew I hated him more then I even hated my father. I did not know if I would be able to control my anger when I saw him.  
  
Snape seemed to notice my mood and turned to me making us stop down the hall from Dumbledore's office. "What is the matter?" he asked staring into my eyes. He seemed to realize over the summer that I showed all my emotions in my eyes. So he always stared into mine. But every time I looked into his eyes I felt a pull in the back of my mind that I never truly understood so I always looked away.  
  
"I do not think I am ready to see that man. I do not even think Harry is ready to see him. Too much can go wrong today. And I am sure that something is going to happen. But I do not know what", I said slowly turning toward him. He smiled.  
  
My heart seemed to stop when I saw that smile. It was the first time I ever seen him smile before. Suddenly I realized that I would do anything to see that smile again.  
  
"Do not worry. Everything will be fine. Nothing can happen. I will there with you even it doses. So don't even worry." He said humor clearly in his voice. I glared playfully at him. Nodding I agreed with him. "Your right I am probably just worried about Harry but who isn't. We better hurry, we are about to be late."  
  
He nodded and we started down to the office where we were to meet everyone before we flooed to the Court House. As we came to the door I saw Harry coming around the corner with Ron and Hermione at his side.  
  
Harry was paler than normal. Fear clearly showing in his face. Anger tugged at my heart seeing that fear. I could tell that the same feeling came over Snape as well for he seemed to stiffen when he saw Harry.  
  
"You ready Harry?" I asked softly to him when he came next to me. A sad smile went across at my dumb question. Of course he was not ready. Why would he be ready to see a man who beat him and other things?  
  
Just when I was about to bend over and hug him the office door opened. Dumbledore smiled at Harry as we made our way into the office.  
  
As we walked into the office I felt pain swim threw my left forearm. "No not now" I whispered as I clutched my shoulder. I turned to Snape and he to was holding his arm. Harry noticed my actions and turned to me.  
  
"You can't go now Delvasa. Not when I need you " Harry said his voice pleading me to stay. I quickly reached out and pulled Harry in an embrace. As I hugged him I whispered in ear. "I will be there Harry."  
  
When everyone had flooed to the Court House I pulled Snape close to me. Calling the shadows around us I yelled "Riddle Mansion".  
  
When I opened my eyes again we were standing in the middle of a huge ballroom. All the furniture on the sides were covered with white covers, dust all over them. I tightened my grip on Snape's arm as I looked around. My father was sitting in the middle of the room in his throne.  
  
His eyes were glaring at me with something in them. It was a look I had never seen before. Slowly he reached a finger up and curled it to him. With a final squeeze to Snape's hands I walked to my father.  
  
I could not guess why he had called this meeting but all I knew was that only the inner circle had been called. I knew at once that it had to be very important for him to only the call the circle today.  
  
When I came to in front of him I kneeled before him. "Father you called", I said politely not wanting his wrath apon me. I heard him sigh. " Daughter stand you again are the reason why we called this meeting."  
  
I froze. I knew that I was not going to like what ever the reason was. Taking in a deep I stood up and stared into those demon red eyes.  
  
"My lord what is the reason?" I asked not even looking at the people behind me. I put all I could into my eyes making it clear to my father that he was all that I was paying attention to.  
  
"We have some complaints from some of the death eaters that Christmas is to long of a time for them to wait. So I called this meeting of the inner circle to have the time reduced. I believe that Old Hallows Eve will do well for them. You shall come with your chosen to the masquerade ball on the 31st that will be held at the Malfoy's. Do you agree?" He said his voice heavy with anger as if daring me to disagree. I knew at once someone forced him to make this decision.  
  
Then my mind stopped how could someone force Voldermont to do anything. Suddenly I realized that he was now afraid of some of his men. A smile came across my face at the thought. Once again I thanked myself for the shawl.  
  
"What ever the dark lord believes is right I shall do. I am only a servant to your will" I said and bowed. Then I heard a sneer come from behind me. I turned and saw Lucius. Draco stood to his right. When I took a closer look at him I could see that he had a black eyes and a bloody lip.  
  
Quickly I bowed to my father and walked over to Lucius. Anger flowing burning threw my eyes. Never had I ever seen Draco with bruises or bleeding, even though I heard him talk about it I could never do anything. Now I could have his father's heart if I wanted it.  
  
When I was inches from Lucius I could see the fear in his eyes. " What have you done with my godson?" I hissed at him my voice hollow. A shiver went threw him when he heard my voice. He looked at Draco and glared at him.  
  
"I punished him. That is all. I have a right to hit him. He is my child", he hissed back, bravery clear in his voice. I sneered at him " Really? Did you know that if I do not bare a child that, Draco would be the heir."  
  
Suddenly all movement stopped and all was quiet. Lucius stopped breathing and I could smell his fear. I moved closer so that I could whisper into his ear. "I can smell your fear, Lucius. And it is intoxicating." I whispered into his ear my lips brushing his ear.  
  
He began to sweat and I could hear his heart beat. My fangs pushed threw my lips at the sound. His fear was causing the demon in me to wake. I felt my eye bleed into their demon ones.  
  
At the sight on my eyes his fell to his knees begging me to spare him. For there were few who ever seen my eyes and lived. I turned to my father lust for his blood clearly in my eyes.  
  
My father smiled to me and nodded. A cruel laugh escaped my lips and tears of fear began to fall from Lucius face. "From now one Draco shall be in my care. I will train him in the Dark Arts and Severus Snape will be his teacher as well. And Lucius you get to find out how it feels to have your blood on fire", I said my voice inhumanly deep and cold. Every death eater and my father shivered at my voice.  
  
I turned my attention back to Lucius and pulled my hand above his face. "Blood to Fire", I said softly as I pulled my power into my hands. I pushed the power into his blood and his screams filled the air.  
  
Blood to Fire was more painful than Crucio. His blood would turn to fire and burn threw his body. Blood would soon leak from his eyes and mouth. When that happens it will be only a matter of time before his heart would burst.  
  
It is one the most pain full ways to die. There was only one more way and that was the Shadow of the Dragon Curse. And I had only used it when I was really working from my father and when I enjoyed killing people. But I had never used it since then for it was far too cruel for even me. I still had nightmares of the others I used the curse on.  
  
When the screams from him were truly unbearable I turned to him to see that blood began to leak from his eyes and mouth. I could not stop the laugh that bubbled from my throat at the sight of his pain. I curled my fist and called my power back.  
  
He curled into a ball when I pulled my curse back and began to weep. To see this sight it sickened me. "Never have I ever seen such a disgusting display of weakness, Lucius. I hope that your punishment will teach you a lesson. And for that sickening display I pull you out of the inner circle" my father said as he walked up to me with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
I bowed to my father as he came. With a final look at Lucius I pulled Draco to my side and turned to my father. "My Lord, I must beg you for me to be able to leave. I was pulled away just when Potter was about to go to court. He is starting to trust me. I must leave so that I am able to be there to show my support" I said softly my head lowered not looking into my father's eyes.  
  
I felt him press into my mind looking for something. Quickly I threw up my mental walls and showed him pictures that I wanted him to see. He seemed to not find anything so he left. "You may leave. I allow you to take Draco and raise him," he said to me and turned to the rest of the inner circle, "I hope by this display today that you all have learned never to cross my daughter. She is a powerful witch and a great prize to be won. So you may leave until the next meeting". With bows everyone began to disapparte. Just when I was about to leave I felt a bony hand curl around my shoulder.  
  
Quickly I turned to see my father's face inches from mine. He pulled closer where I could smell the scent of blood on his breath. "I will send you letter back for that letter you sent me. I believe you are giving me to many orders my daughter. I believe next time we meet I will make sure you understand who is in charge", he said as he pulled my shawl up.  
  
I froze fear for what he was about to do. He stopped when he revealed my lips. Quickly he crushed his lips on to mine. His lips pressing to mine so hard that blood began to slide down my chin. He shoved his snake like tongue into my mouth not even asking for entrance. He did not leave one part on my mouth untouched. When he pulled his tongue out he licked some of the blood from my lips.  
  
With a smile his mouth covered with my blood he disapparated. When I was sure that he was gone I ran outside and threw up. Shacking with disgust I cleaned myself up and tried to stop shacking. When I was sure that I would never stop shacking a felt a strong pair of arms pull me into them.  
  
From his scent I knew that it was Snape. It seemed that just the smell of him was able to calm me. I hung onto him as if he was my lifeline until I was sure that I was calm. When all the fear was gone I felt a sting of pain I had forgotten to heal my lips.  
  
I pushed my thoughts from the feeling of Snape's strong arms around me and into healing my lips. When the pain was gone and I knew that me lips were healed I took in a large breath and stepped away from Snape. " Thank you." I said as I looked into his eyes.  
  
A small smile went across his face as he looked down at me. Again a flutter went threw my heart. "Anytime you need me I told you I would be there." He said but when he saw Draco coming toward us he normal scowl went across his face. I smiled at him for it.  
  
When Draco was next to us he smiled at me. "Thank you for what you did" he said truly thankful. I laughed at him, "I should be thanking you. I knew you could have healed those cuts. You gave me a reason to take you and punish your father. It could have gone bad but it didn't. Well if you two are ready I believe we need to go to court". And with that I called the shadow around us and yelled "Ministry of Magic Court House".  
  
(That's it for that chapter. I know I told ya'll that I was going to put in the court scene in but I felt that scene should be it's own chapter. Plus I am not done with that scene and I am done with this one and it has been to long since my last update. So deal with it!! Well the next chapter in the court scene. So please review and please no flames. Love ya'll  
  
P.S. I do not own Harry Potter (Weeps) 


	13. Court

Court  
  
When I opened my eyes I found us in the middle of a long hallway with hundreds of doors on the sides. I rolled my eyes at all the doors and quickly we walked to room 113. As we walked in I could hear the yelling from the other side of the door. One of the voices I knew it was Harry and the other was a deep mans voice.  
  
Quickly I threw open the door and rushed in. I saw that Harry was hiding behind Dumbledore and was yelling at a large fat man to get away from him. The fat man was being held back by his lawyer and was screaming unintelligible words.  
  
"What is going on?" I yelled loud enough for the walls and floor to shake. Everyone in the room froze and turned to me. I glared at my uncle and walked over to Harry. "What happened?" I asked my voice low so that only he could hear me.  
  
"Well he just got here and as soon as he saw me he rushed at me screaming that once he got his hands on me he would finish the job he started. And you just came in when it started" he said fear clear in his voice.  
  
Slowly I turned to my uncle my anger barely under control. It seemed that everyone could feel my anger as I walked across the room to my uncle. His lawyer stepped away from his as if telling him he was on his own. My uncle looked back at his lawyer as if he was going to help him. But when he realized that he was not he turned to me and tried to look brave, but I could smell the stench of fear from him.  
  
"What do you think your doing to my younger brother?" I asked my voice sharp enough to cut skin. He flinched at my voice but still stood his ground. "I just wanted to talk to him. We have some business that we need to finish" he said his voice slightly shacking.  
  
I growled at his choice of world. At the sound of my growl he stepped back but I reached and grabbed his shirt, then pulled him until I was only an inch from his face. "You have no business with Harry. If I see you or even think that you are talking, looking, or breathing in the direction of my brother I will kill you. And if you think what you did to Harry was bad, what I will do to you will make it look at walk threw the park. So sit down and shut the fuck up", I whispered in his ear. Each word came out forced for I was trying to control myself from killing him right there in the courtroom.  
  
When he looked in my eyes he knew that I spoke the truth. So he quickly sat down and looked straight. I smiled and walked back to Harry. Harry ran into my arms and hugged me. "I thought you weren't going to make it on time" he said as he pulled away from me. I gave him one of my famous eye smiles and shook my head. "Not even Voldermont could keep me away" I said and took my seat behind him in between Snape and Draco.  
  
Just as I sat down the Judge came into the room. She was a large black woman with a face that would looked like she would knock out your teeth then smile about it later. When she looked at Harry she gave him a sad smile. But when her eyes landed on my uncle, it was like if looks could kill he would be dead.  
  
I smiled at that look and knew at once that we had this case in the bag. When everyone was ready Harry's lawyer called Harry to the stand. I took a deep breath and looked at only Harry as he walked to the stand. When he swore in the case started.  
  
"Harry could you please tell us what happened this summer?" Mr. Stevens asked his voice professional. And with a deep breath Harry told them everything he told us in the interview. Threw out his story his voice was blank and hollow as if his mind was not there. And when I looked in his eyes I realized they weren't. Again sadly he had to relive that horrible summer.  
  
When he was done Mr. Stevens pulled out a potion bottle and showed it the judge. "This is a Truth potion and I am going to give it to Mr. Potter to prove that all he said was true" he said explaining the bottle. I glared at him. He never told us that he was going to use that potion on Harry.  
  
The judge nodded and he gave the potion to Harry. "Now Mr. Potter what is your name?" he asked testing the potion.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"What School do you go too?"  
  
"Hogwarts"  
  
"Was everything you just told the court about your summer true?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The whole courtroom went silent. I could not help but giggle at the look on my uncle's face. Mr. Stevens smiled and turned to the judge and said, "I would like to call my next witness".  
  
The judge nodded and Harry quickly left the stand. When he came toward us I gave him a small thumbs up before he sat down. When I was sure that Harry was ok I saw that Mr. Stevens had called my uncle to the stand. And had already given him the truth potion.  
  
I smiled as he began to be questioned. I knew that we had already won not even an hour inside of court.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Vernon Dursley"  
  
"Did you take care of Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you care for him at all?"  
  
"No, he is a little freak who made my wife leave me and made my life a leaving hell when he came to my house. I hope one day I will be able to finish what I started!" he yelled his voice filling the room. A smile went across Mr. Stevens face at the answer.  
  
"Now for my final question Mr. Dursley. Did everything Harry say that happened over the summer true?"  
  
"Yes it is. And I wished I was able to kill the little freak"  
  
When he was done talking the whole room had become quite. I looked over to his lawyer who had a blank face on. I knew that he did not want to defend that him and now that he heard my uncle's last answer was not going too.  
  
Mr. Stevens gave a small smile to my uncle and turned to the judge who too was smiling. "I have no more questions".  
  
The judge nodded and turned to the other lawyer and asked if he wished to defend his client. The other lawyer gave a snort and shook his head then began to put his papers away. One Hour Later  
  
"With all that we have learned today I find Vernon Dursley guilty of all crimes and sentence him to life in Azkaban Prison. And may the dementors have mercy on your soul" the judge said after she came back from her chambers. And with that two dementors floated into the room and whisked a yelling a screaming man away.  
  
When the last of the screams could not be heard I stood up and looked at everyone. "I believe that we should leave and celebrate" I said happily and began to walk out of the room ready for the large celebration that would be held at Hogwarts that night.  
  
(That is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked. I know it is not that good but, whatever. Sorry I believe I spelled some names wrong so please forgive me. Also sorry that it is so short. The next chapter is going to be about the first day of school and Delvasa gets to see her face with the help of Snape. What will that lead into? Please Review and please no flames.  
  
P.S. I do not own Harry Potter all I own is Delvasa (falls to the floor and weeps) 


	14. Childern Return and Letter from Daddy

Children Return and Letter from Daddy  
  
As I looked into the mirror I silently scolded myself to calm down. Today was the first day of school. And the first time I meet my students. I had on normal black robes on with a heavy black scarf around my face covering my nose and lips down. My green eyes glistened out from the black martial that I wore. My hair was tied back into a tight braid with my bangs framing my face.  
  
I looked at myself and nodded. I looked good but not to good. I looked as good as it was going to get. I did not know why I was so nervous on meeting these kids. But I still could not help but fidget all the way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Just when I was about to walk in the hall I could hear the voices of all the students that were there. I knew the moment I walked in they would stare at me. I knew also that I was bit late and that the new students were about too get there. So I had to hurry and get to my seat.  
  
I squared my shoulders, held my head high, and took a deep breath then pushed the doors open. I quickly walked into the room my robes bellowing behind my like a pair of wings.  
  
The moment I stepped into the room it went silent. Every pair of eyes turned to me and watched me as I made my way to the Head Table. Quickly I took my seat next to Snape and Poppy. When I sat down I glared at all of those who were staring at me.  
  
Quickly all the eyes went looking in other directions. The only people who were now looking at me were Harry and Draco. They both had smiles on their faces.  
  
During the rest of the summer both boys seemed to have gotten over their past revelry and became quick friends. Of course they had to hide the friendship but still they were great friends. But at the ways they looked at each other when they thought that no one was looking made me think they wanted to be more than just friends. And Hermione and I were already thinking of a way to get the two shy boys together.  
  
Dumbledore's voice broke my train of thought when he began to speak.  
  
"Welcome students to other year at Hogwarts..." and his speech went on about the new rules and such. I almost dozed off. But Snape kicked me from under the table to wake me up when Dumbledore started to introduce me.  
  
"And this year I am glad to introduce our new Defense of Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Professor Delvasa" he said the nodded for me to stand. So I stood and glared at the students. I knew I looked imposing and that was the point. I wanted them to know that this year was not going to be a walk in the park.  
  
With my father being back they had to be ready for the war that was so close. The only people clapping were Harry and his friends, along with the teaching staff. I quickly sat down and my glare did not waver.  
  
Dumbledore quickly finished his speech with some ridicules line with something about tucking in. But I was not paying attention. My eyes were on the black shape flying to the table. And by the scent in the air it was Shadow.  
  
I knew that he had the letter from my father. I knew that the letter was coming soon; I had been dreading on it the whole end of the summer. My father had a wonderful way of carrying cruses in his letters. I could not even think of what cruse he had sent me.  
  
When Shadow was almost to the table I could tell that all eyes were on him. I tensed when he landed on my shoulder and changed into a black snake the slithered around my neck as if the hug me.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked him in Parsletounge as I stare at my letter in front of me. The sickly scent of blood and dark magic coming from the letter. "The best I can be from seeing your father", he said with sarcasm. I nodded as I reached for the letter.  
  
Just when I was about to open it a strong hand clasped mine. I turned to see Snape shacking his head and turned his head to the door. He was right I should not open the letter here. The cruse that was on it could hurt the children.  
  
Quickly I stood from the table not even asking to leave. Both Snape and I left the Great Hall in a near running pace. As walked we threw the hallways to my room Shadow and Snape stayed oddly silent the whole way.  
  
By the time I made it to my room I was shacking in fear. I stuttered the passwords and we walked in. When the door was firmly closed I pulled the letter out of my robe.  
  
With a glance at Snape I opened it. The letter was written in blood and by the scent I knew whom it belonged to. I silently petted Shadow. I did not dare ask him how my father got his blood. He would be too proud to answer.  
  
Just when I was about to read the letter I felt the cruse surge threw my veins. It was the Crucio. I shivered in pain not letting a scream fall from my lips. My vision blurred with unshed tears of pain as I fell to my knees. And I could not stop the pain. Finally when it felt like hours of enduring pain it stopped.  
  
With a sigh I slowly tried to stand and I tripped. Again I found myself in Snape's arms as he led me to the sofa. When he sure that I was all right he sat in the chair across from.  
  
When he sat down I looked at the letter and all it said was:  
  
"Never Order Me. Now your punishment is to take your mask off. You are no longer aloud to wear it. You will me unmasked at a death eater meeting soon.  
  
Love, Daddy"  
  
I re-read the letter five times before I crushed it into a ball and threw into the fire. "The Bloody Bastard" I screamed as I felt tears stream down my face. I knew that in about an hour that he will call a Death Eater meeting to officially have me take my mask off.  
  
I could not help but feel helpless. I have not seen my face in so many years that I did not know what I looked like. I knew I had to be hideous for my father to ask my to hide my face. How could he ask this of me?  
  
I know what would happen as well. Snape would recoil away from me in disgust at my face. Why would he want to love a hideous demon? This is probably the last night he will ever talk to me. I looked over at him in the corner of my eye.  
  
He was staring at the fire allowing me to cry without him seeing me. He knew that I was a proud person and that I would hate it for anyone to see my cry. Sighing I looked over at the man I could never have. As I was looking at Snape, Shadow came over and slithered around my neck.  
  
I could not help but smile at his kindness. He usually never did such things. I must have looked very upset. Stroking my cheek against his scales I stood.  
  
"Snape" I said trying to get his attention. He turned to me with a blank look on his face as if we were just about to have some tea. Which now that I think about it would be nice. "Would you like some tea?" I ask him as I start to bring some over to us.  
  
He blinked first and nodded with a slight smile across his lips. His eyes began to look around the room as I had some tea made for him. As I looked at him I realized that it was the first time he has ever been in my rooms.  
  
I smiled at the thought of this not being the last time either. Then I quickly stopped such thinking he would never want anything to do with me after this night. So I was going to spend as much time with him as I could.  
  
When we both had cups of tea in our hands I turned and stared at him. I did not stop looking at him until my look made him start to wiggle. I smirked at this. Holding my tea up to my neck I allowed Shadow some of it.  
  
When the silence was more than any of us could stand he spoke "So what was the letter about?" he asked as I looked at the fire.  
  
I sighed I knew he was going to ask. But that still did not mean I wanted to tell him. "My father wants to teach me a lesson. So I am to remove my mask in front of the death eaters," I said with my voice blank.  
  
His eyes widen in surprise. Before he was could say anything else the dark marks on our forearms began to burn. I turned sad eyes to him and stood. "Lets get this over with," I said and I made for the door.  
  
(Well that's for that chapter. I know that is a cliffy. (Evil laugh) I just could not help it. Also sorry I know I misspelled some words. Please forgive me (Puppy dog eyes) You will find out next chapter what will happen. It will be in Snape POV and Delvasa POV. I know you will want to know what Snape is thinking when he finally sees Delvasa face. But will he truly still want to know her when he sees her face and then finds the whole truth about her? Well will find out. So write me and tell what you want to happen. Well please review. And also please no flames. P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is Delvasa. If I did own Harry Potter I would be rich. But sadly I am not and I am just a poor, broke Puerto Rican Chica (sadly sighs) 


	15. Delvasa's Face is Seen

Delvasa's Face is Seen

Delvasa

As I walked out of the castle a feeling of dread came over me. I never in my life felt so out of touch with myself. It seemed as if all was in slow motion as we made our way to the forest.

When Shade landed on my shoulder I couldn't help but have a sigh of content come from my lips. It was nice to know that he was here.

Then slowly I looked over to Snape. His face was blank I could not help but wonder what was going threw his mind. He was as blank as a piece of parchment as we made our way to the forest.

When we were deep enough I pulled Snape into me. I looked into those eyes and could not help to have tears fill my eyes. I knew after tonight he would never let me come any closer to him.

"What is wrong?" he asked when he saw the look in my eyes. I sighed and turned my head. What ever could be wrong? I am just going to see my manic father and he is going to revel everything about me. And I seemed to have fallen for a man who would never want anything to do with me.

Then I froze. Did I just think that I had fallen for Snape? No I could not have. I am just a little out of touch that is all.

With a sigh I called the shadow around us again. I might as well get this over with. You should never think of what has been but should always think of what will be, I always say.

"To the Dark Lord" I yell. Then closed my eyes to the feeling that came over me. When the feeling left we found ourselves in a cave that was filled with Death Eaters all smiling at me when they saw me. When I took a closer look at them I saw that they were all men. There was not one woman among them.

A shiver of fear went threw my spin when I saw this. Most of the time there was always the whores of the Death Eaters at the meetings. The only time when there were no women is when my father held shows for the men.

I looked into the center of the cave and found my father standing and speaking to a hooded man. Again the sense of dread as to what my father was planning. What was he going to do to me?

"Calm down, my friend I can smell your fear. You do not want your father to sense this fear. He will take advantage at such feelings and you know that. You also must hurry you know he dose not like to be kept waiting." Shade whispered into my ear as I looked around.

I brushed my cheek against his face as I nodded. What he said was true. My father always did love the smell of fear. I needed to have control of my emotions tonight.

As I started to walk to the center of the cave to get over with what ever my father was planning to do. I felt a strong hand pull me back. I turned to Snape. He seemed to want to say something. But then he shuck his head and gave my shoulder a slight squeeze then let go.

I could not help but sigh. That was the most emotion Snape had ever showed to me. And sadly it probably is the last time to.

With one last look at Snape I started to my father. As I walked threw the Death Eaters they all turned to watch me as I walked to the center. They all had looks of knowledge in their eyes. As if they knew what he was going to do to me tonight. They probably did knowing my father. He probably told them what he was going to do to me before I came.

Finally squaring my shoulders I stepped into the center and kneeled before my father. I felt Shade stiffen as I did so. "My lord, you have summoned me for punishment and I am ready to be punished for what ever displeasure I caused you" I said my voice totally hollow. I was getting ready for the pain and shame that my father was going to give me. So I steeling myself for what ever he was going to do to me.

I felt a long finger stroke my cheek and then the voice of my father came after it. "My daughter I know you have been punished for what you have done to me" I felt hope grow in my heart at those words, " but not enough." I froze. I knew I should not have gotten my hopes up. My father always enjoyed teasing his prey before he killed them.

"Stand so that all can see your true face. Next time you do to listen to me." He said as he yanked me to me feet making me nearly lose my balance. I looked fearfully at my father. Begging with me eye not to do this. He sneered at the look in my eyes and spun me to look at the others.

" Remove your shawl," he hissed at me shoving me forward a little more. With only a moment of hesitation my hands made their way to my shawl.

SNAPE POV

As Delvasa made her way to the center of the cave I could not help but fear what was going to happen to her. She made feelings inside me stir that I thought I never had. But she would never love one like me.

When she made it to her father he began to speak to her. I could not hear the words for I was to far away. But when he yanked her to her feet I felt anger rise in me. Must he be so rough with her? I thought when I saw her regain her balance. I sighed in relief when I saw that she was all right. Then I saw her start to reach for her shawl.

My pulse began to quicken with fear as to what was behind that mask. She never removed that thing ever since I first met her. It was like she was hiding something. And the feelings that she made me have whenever our eyes met made me need to see what was behind that mask.

Delvasa hands were now pulling the shawl from her face. I gasped along with everyone else when I saw her face.

She was beautiful. Never had I seen such a gorgeous woman in my life. She had midnight black long straight hair the flowed around her face that a silk curtain. Her eyes were almond shaped that shown like emerald gems. Then she had a small petite nose with large full lips. From her lips I could see two sharp fangs point threw.

At the sight of the fangs I froze. No human had fangs. The only creatures that had fangs like that were vampires and demons. And Delvasa could walk in the sun so that made her...a demon. My heart froze. She was a demon. Not even human.

But for some reason I did not care. She was the only person who really understood me. Not even Albus understood me as well as Delvasa. She is smart, witty, strong, and the most beautiful woman I have ever put eyes on.

I will not turn away from her. Suddenly I realized that I was falling in love with the daughter of Voldermont. This is not good. She some how cracked the ice that was around my heart and warmed my soul. I have to have her. I will not allow some death eater have her. She will be mine. I thought as I watched her stare off blankly as everyone looked over her. I knew she thought she was ugly. But I will fix that.

DELVASA POV

I feel naked I suddenly thought. I feel so empty without my shawl. As I looked around I met eyes with Snape. There was something in his eyes I have never seen before. Longing.

Then I looked at all the rest of the death eaters there was hard-core lust in all of their eyes. I slowly turned to my father and I saw that he to had lust in his eyes. But unlike the rest of the death eaters he could have his way with me.

He slowly walked toward him and pulled me into a passionate kiss. As our bodies touched I could tell that he was hard and ready for me. I began to shiver knowing what he was about to do to me. Then I realized as his hands roamed my body that he was going to do this in front of all of the death eaters.

I had to somehow get in touch with Snape. I did not want him to do anything to get hurt. With what I saw in his eyes he might try to save me from my father. The Order could not lose him. I could not lose him.

Slowly an idea came to me. I reached out with my mind to find his. Suddenly I somehow knew that I found his mind I pressed my thoughts into his mind.

"Snape do not do anything to help me. I cannot see you hurt. He will kill if you try to save me. The Order cannot lose you. Please do not help me," I hissed into his mind. I felt his surprise when he heard my voice. Then the anger from my words But before he could replay I pulled back to my body when I felt pain go threw my mouth.

When I looked at my father again I found that he had bitten my lips to allow him to enter my mouth. And in his rush for my mouth he had bitten to hard and now it was bleeding. In my surprise I opened my mouth. With it open he had taken advantage of my surprise and entered my mouth.

He devoured every part of my mouth as he slowly pushed me to the floor. When I felt the cold of the cave floor did I shake out of my shock enough to speak. "Father please stop. Do not do this. Not in front of all these eyes" I begged him hoping that he would come to his senses and stop.

But my words seemed to anger him. His eyes now seemed to glow like fire as they glared down at me. With a swish of his wand I felt cold metal grab my wrist and ankles. The chain clamped my wrist above my head and spread my legs apart.

"Do not dare question me, my daughter. You should know better than that by now. For that I am going to make this the most painful experience you have ever had. I hope you will enjoy this. I know how much Demons love pain", he said smiling evilly at me.

I shivered at his words. Fear as to what he was going to do to me. But not only as to what he was going to do to me but at to what he said. If Snape did not know by now that I was a demon by my fangs then he had to know by my father's words.

My thoughts were taken away from Snape when my father began to rip my clothes off my body. Exposing everything to the Death Eaters. I cried out for him to stop not caring as to how weak I sounded. I did not want Snape to see me like this. Totally out of control as to what was happening to me.

My father slapped my face silencing me from screaming anymore. Then he pointed his wand at me and said "Cruico". My back bucked in pain as the cruse ran threw my body. It was the second time tonight that I was put under this cruse and I was slowly losing my sanity by the pain. I bit my tongue from screaming out nearly cutting it in half. More blood poured from my mouth.

"My daughter you have been a very bad girl. And now I am going to make your really hurt." He said as he pulled a vial from his cloak and poured the potion into my mouth, pitching my nose making me swallow. It had a bitter taste to it making my gag. I became truly fearful when a pain worse than the Crucio cruse spread threw my body.

When I opened my eyes I saw that my body was covered with deep gashes and blood. I could see that all my bones were broken by the way they were pointing in odd angles. Every part of my body seemed to be covered with gashes and blood. It seemed like every cut or harm that had been done to me had all resurface on my body. Never had I felt such pain. My eyes began to blur as the pain became completely unbearable and I began to scream.

Never in all the times my father tortured me had I ever screamed, I never wanted to give him that pleasure. But he had never done this to me before. Tears ran down my face as the screams ripped from my mouth. But my screams did not even sound human like. They sounded like the howls of the hounds of hell.

All the death eaters were shacking with fear from the sound of them. They had never seen this happen before it was a completely new potion. They also never had seen the daughter of the dark lord be harmed by her father either. It made them realize that none of them were safe. If he would torture his own daughter he would surely hurt them.

My father smiled down at me. My screams seemed to be music to his ears. He looked over my body with lust as he pulled his erection from his robes.

I started to scream louder. Not only was he torturing me but he was going to rape me as well. Never had my father been so cruel with me before. Now I truly knew he had completely lost his sanity if I was not sure before.

He then slammed into me with such force that in made the chain of my wrist slice into me. He did not slow down as he pushed in and out of me. He went faster and more ruthlessly until he finally came inside of me. It burned like fire in my body. When he ever had his way with me it was only pain. Everyone say that sex was pleasure. But to me it only brought suffering.

When lifted him self, panting out of my body covered in my blood he smiled down as he put himself back in his robes. My lower half was now covered in semen and blood. I could not help but not care the pain was too much for me and I was about to pass out.

"Now that was the best I ever had daughter. Before you go I must tell you that potion I gave you makes you unable to heal your wounds like you normally do. You will have to have medical attention for them to heal. So have fun in the hospital. I also hope you learned your lesson to never order me around or question my again. Do you understand?" he yelled angrily at me. Slowly I nodded my head to him knowing if I did not he would put the Cruico on me again. And I did not think I could take any more pain.

"Good" He hissed at me that turned to the rest of the death eaters. "The meeting is over now be gone. Snape come and get my daughter. She needs medical attention" he said then with a pop he was gone.

Snape slowly made his was over to me with a grim look in his eyes. Around his neck was Shade with tears running down his snake eyes. I gave them a weak smile. That looked more like a grimace than a smile "Well let's get out of here. Snape touch my hand. I don't want to get to much blood on you" I said weakly as he sat next to me.

When he held my hand I looked away not wanting to look at him. I all not hit my like a ton of bricks. He knows what I am, he knows what I look like, and he knows what me father doses to me. He would never want anything to do with me. Now tears of loss went down my face.

I slowly called the shadow around us. I was slowly losing my energy and I had to get us out of here before I passed out. " Hogwarts. Hospital wing" I yelled out but sounded like a whisper.

When we got there I heard the scream of Poppy when she saw me. And then darkness took over my mind.

(Well that is it for that chapter. I hope you like it. I know it has been a while since I wrote. But I have school now. Sorry. I know it was a little harsh but I got a little carried away. I know the Snape POV was not all that long but get over it. The next chapter is when Snape tells Delvasa the truth about how he feels about her and she sees her face for the first time. Well please review. And please do not flame. Love ya'll.

P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Delvasa and Shade. (Sadly shakes head)


End file.
